


Mission Target: The Krays

by Starkquillstardust



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Legend (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Torture, Undercover, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkquillstardust/pseuds/Starkquillstardust
Summary: While on mission Eggsy finds himself thrown into the world of Reggie and Ronnie Kray. He has one task: Infiltrate and destroy. It's hard to do your job when you're slowly becoming more and more intimate with the two men that you're required to take down. It's even harder when you're using them as substitutes for the two that you really want. Eggsy just has to survive until he gets to the end, and hope that he's the same person when he reaches the finish line.





	1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for almost six months now and I'm just now getting the courage to post it. Merhartwin needs more fan fiction and I am here to provide it.

Eggsy wouldn't call himself a man of morality. He'd done his share of terrible things. He was a murderer in every sense of the word. In fact, he couldn't even count the number of people he'd killed on his own hands. He walked a thin line between good and bad and there'd been a few times where he stumbled and ended up on the wrong side.

Of course, he hadn't always been like this. Before he'd been a Kingsman agent he couldn't even shoot a dog and he’d risk it all not to hit a fox. Since then he'd seen more fucked up things than he could count, including two men that he loved and admired die up close and personal. They had both come back in the end, but they weren't the same. And neither was Eggsy.

Despite all this, he had it good in life. Working for Kingsman came with a variety of benefits. His Mom and Daisy had a townhouse to call their own far from Dean, he had endlessly supportive friends, and the income wasn't too shabby. He'd been living in The Mansion after Harry came back and Merlin had moved in with him once his prosthetics had been cleared so Eggsy was only over there anymore to help them out. He just felt honored to be in their presence.

With both Harry and Merlin off active duty and multiple agent's with blown up heads, Eggsy probably had more on his plate than most new agents. Honey Pots, Undercover, and Torture/Torture Recovery were his specialties and with the world at shit, he was using each skill more than he wish he would. He must admit that he was glad he ended up with them instead of Roxy though. She had skin made of steel but Eggsy had life experience. Being a rent boy, having to pretend to be someone new every night, while trying to survive living with Dean all shaped him into the fine agent he was now. Which is probably why he ended up with this mission.

“It's a simple mission,” Arthur says after Eggsy had settled into the chair across from him and put his Kingsman glasses on for the briefing, “Be a goon, a nobody; rise in the ranks, and learn everything you can about Reginald and Ronald Kray,” Eggsy did missions like this all the time but never in London, never near home. He was always sent far away while Roxy got to chill nearby. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, “They're dangerous but it's nothing you can't handle.”

“What are my limits?” Eggsy asks as he analyzes the twin’s mugshots.

“You have none,” Arthur replies and Eggsy looks up in surprise, “The Kray twins have to be taken out, I don't care how you do it. You are to do everything you can to get on their good side. I mean everything,” Eggsy swallows thickly, “Failure isn't an option on this mission. You're on mission until we've got them.”

“Yes sir,” Eggsy says and takes the information packet Arthur hands him, “How often am I to check in.”

“I need weekly updates on this one,” Arthur takes a drink of the whiskey on his table, “If you miss four consecutive calls, I'm sending someone in after you.”

“Understood,” Eggsy confirms and gathers his stuff as he stands.

“You leave tomorrow morning. Go spend time with your family before you go,” Arthur looks up at him and seems to contemplate something for a moment before shaking his head lightly, “Dismissed.”

Eggsy leaves the room with a ball of anxiety forming in his chest. He needed to do his research on the twins so he would know what to pack and how to act. He also needed a plan of attack. If he just walked in there with nothing he'd end up dead. He had three courses of action: threaten, impress, seduce. 

Threatening the Kray Twins did not seem like a good idea from all he'd seen and heard. Threaten would end up with him dead in a dumpster. Impressing them would be a little tricky. They already had everything and everybody they needed to have a successful underground empire so he'd have to make himself unique in someway or another. Seductions was a hard one. He had no doubt that he could do it, he'd done it thousands of times before, it's just whether he wanted to or not. Getting involved with the Kray’s was already going to be a mess, but getting involved sexually, maybe even romantically? That was a recipe for disaster.

He's torn out of his thoughts when his phone dings. He looks down to find a message from Harry.

Dinner?

He smiles as he contemplates his options. He really needed to do his research but Arthur had said to go spend time with his family. That's pretty much what Harry and Merlin were at this point. He wishes he could make it much more literal. 

On my way :)

He takes a deep breath and heads to get one of the cabs.

***

He's at the doorway an hour later. He's changed out of his suit into a white Adidas Polo and his favorite black Jeans. He knocks without hesitation, having done it seemingly a million times by now, and steps back while he waits.

The soft whir of mechanics tells him who's coming before Merlin even opens the door, “Ah, welcome lad! We weren't sure if ye was going ta make it,” He grins as he moves aside for Eggsy to make it through the door.

“And miss out on casserole night, I think not,” Eggsy laughs as he moves towards the kitchen. He stops in the kitchen doorway to watch Harry as he pulls said casserole out of the oven. He watches Harry cook all the time but he never ceases to surprise Eggsy with how beautiful he can be while doing it.

“Oh, Eggsy, my boy! You made it,” Harry says as he sets the casserole in the center of the table beside the basket of rolls, “We weren't sure if you were gonna be able to,” He repeats Merlin’s earlier sentiment.

“You lot have no faith at all,” Eggsy complains jokingly as he grabs a roll from the basket and takes a bite from it. Merlin sighs from behind him and reaches over his shoulder to grab the bread and place it on Eggsy's assigned plate, effectively sending shivers all up his spine

“Can't ye wait five minutes?” Merlin asks as he brushes past Eggsy to get the utensils. Eggsy follows after him and opens the top cabinet to grab the cups he gets two down but freezes when Harry pushes up against his back as he helps the shorter man get the last one.

“I could've got it,” Eggsy tries to hide the breathlessness in his voice, Harry still having not moved from his personal space.

“We just let you believe that,” Harry says right up against Eggsy’s ear before taking the cups from Eggsy and moving away to put them on the table. 

Eggsy doesn't move for a moment as he tries to regain his bearings. The hiss of Merlin’s mechanical prosthetic legs as he sits finally snaps him out of his daze. He moves to his side of the table and sits down as Harry pours them each a cup of tea.

“Done anyfing productive today?” Eggsy asks once Harry settles down and starts cutting the casserole.

“Today was mostly physical therapy for both of us,” Harry says and Merlin hums in agreement, “I finally caught the ball,” He continues, pride seeping from his voice.

He'd been working on that for almost three months. Everything was thrown out of balance when he lost his eye but most of all his depth perception. He hadn't been able to shoot a target, walk in a straight line, or catch anything thrown at him. This was a huge improvement.

“That's amazing, ‘arry!” Eggsy exclaims and Harry's smile only grows.

“It's about time. I was tired of watching you get hit in the face,” Merlin cuts in as he takes a sip of tea.

“And when exactly are you gonna go on that jog?” Harry leans towards Merlin and earns a huff and a small smile in return.

“I'm proud of both of you,” Eggsy says, smile softer and voice filled with endless fondness. He blushes the moment he hears himself but neither man seems to notice, just give him their own smiles.

“My Fair Lady is being played at the Roxy down the street. We were planning on going tomorrow and wanted to know if you would come along,” Merlin asks after a moment of silence.

“It wouldn't be right if we saw it without you,” Harry jokes and Eggsy’s smile widens before he remembers his mission and it drops completely.

“I'm sorry bruv, I leave tomorrow,” He smiles sadly, rubbing the back of his neck as both Harry and Merlin’s faces drop.

“Oh, that's quite alright. Are you off on a mission?” Harry questions, his eyes looking anywhere but at Eggsy. He and Merlin both seemed much more disappointed than Eggsy thought they would and God if that didn't make him feel like shit.

“Aye, had the meeting wif Arthur before I made my way over here.”

“So, where are they sending ye?” Merlin speaks up without looking up from his casserole.

“I'm staying here in London. They've got me working wif the Krays,” He says and then flinches a moment later when Harry’s tea hits the floor, shattering the cup, “Shit, ‘arry! Are you alri’t, Bruv?” Eggsy stands and moves over to grab a few towels when Harry doesn't move. He can feel both Merlin and Harry's eyes on him as moves.

“Why are you going to the Krays?” Merlin asks as Eggsy bends down between him and Harry to wipe up the tea, the ice in his voice apparent.

“They're London's biggest crime lords and I fit the skill set to infiltrate their ranks,” He shrugs as he finishes wiping the floor. He stands to put the soaked towels in the sink before kneeling back down to start collecting the glass.

The weight of Merlin and Harry's gazes weighs him down until he can't take it anymore, “Look! I get that it's dangerous but this is my fooking job, aight? Ya did stuff like this all the time before… before,” He hesitates before finding his resolve as he stands, “And it's not like I ‘ave a choice anyways so you might as well hype me up instead of making me more terrified than I already am!” He finishes as he throws the glass in the trashcan, realizing a little too late that he'd clenched his hand in his frustration and now had a bloody palm, “Goddamnit.”

He moves to the sink once more and sticks his hand under the water, their silence practically choking him. He doesn't turn around when he hears a chair scoot across the floor.

He's framed on both sides by the older men, Merlin taking his hand into his own and inspecting the glass while Harry moves to grab a pair of tweezers. Merlin’s other hand comes to rest on his lower back when Harry starts picking out the glass in silence, the soft movement of his thumb the only thing grounding Eggsy.

“I apologize for making you nervous,” Merlin says softly, right by his ear. Eggsy sighs and shakes his head while Harry continues to clumsily pick out the glass, accidentally stabbing him a few times.

“Sorry fa freaking out li’ that,” Eggsy returns, “I guess I'm a lot more nervous than I thought. Arthur only gave me less than a days notice before I'm being shoved into the shit show that is the Krays with absolutely no direction besides getting on their good side.”

“Wait, he didn't give you an alibi or anything,” Harry asks, looking up from his work to give Eggsy a bewildered look.

“Nah, apparently all of the Kray’s closest companions grew under their supervision. If I just show up with this big reputation they ain't gon trust me,” Eggsy recalls from the bit of the file he'd read so far.

Harry hums unhappily as he pats Eggsy’s hand dry, pausing every time he hisses. He bandages Eggsy's hand in silence and it brings the boys attention back to Merlin’s hand on his lower back that hasn't moved since he'd placed it there. A shiver runs up his spine and he glances up at Merlin to find him staring out the window in contemplation.

“How about we finish dinner in the living room. We can watch My Fair Lady now since we won't have the chance later on,” Harry suggests as he moves back to the table, loading each of their plates with casserole and rolls.

“I really need to go, bruv. I've got a lot of reading to do and I probably need to get a good night's rest,” Eggsy says, regretting his words as he says them but knowing that they're all true.

“Do ye have the folder with ye?” Merlin asks, coming out of his daze and lowering his hand much to Eggsy’s dismay.

“Well, yeah but-”

“Then why don't ye just stay in the guest room? You can read while we watch the movie. We don't even have to watch the movie if ye don't want to. Harry and I are just happy to share your company.”

Eggsy blushes and his heart absolutely soars at that which is more than likely why his instant response is, “Ya, I'd love that,” It's totally worth it just because of the matching grins he gets from the older gentlemen.

“In that case I'll go find the movie, you help Harry move the food,” Merlin says and then he's off to the sitting room.

Eggsy does as he's told and ends up bringing all three plates while Harry puts the leftovers in the fridge. Harry was making improvements but Eggsy didn't quite trust his balance just yet.

“Lad, could you grab the Shiraz from the cooler?” Merlin asks once Eggsy sits down the plates.

“I got ya, guv,” Eggsy replies and Merlin groans at the nickname, making Eggsy laugh cheekily as he goes to get the wine.

He passes Harry in the doorway and the older man sends him a dazzling smile as they brush shoulders causing Eggsy’s heart to skip a beat. God, these two were gonna be the death of him.

He gets the wine from the cooler and three glasses before heading back to the sitting room. He freezes in the doorway when he enters to the sight of Merlin and Harry sharing a tender kiss. He always felt a whole slew of mixed emotions when he saw them like this: Jealousy, sadness, want. They were everything he wanted and seeing them together hurt sometimes but he couldn't help being happy about their happiness.

He walks in slowly as not to disturb them, sits the wine and glasses on the coffee table, and then moves back out to grab the manilla folder from the brief case he'd taken to carrying around with him. As he stands something slips out and he pauses when he looks down to find a picture of the Kray twins from earlier in the year.

He picks it up slowly and examines both of their faces. They looked much different than they had In their mugshots. Somehow both more rugged but also more defined.

Definitely more handsome.

He sits on the bench near the door as he studies the picture. He notes the difference in the twins but also the matching brightness in their eyes. He traces their features: Reginald's high cheekbones and perfectly coiffed hair, Ronald's pouty mouth and set jaw. He's completely caught in their gaze when a voice snaps him back into reality.

“Eggsy? You alright lad?” Merlin asks as he slowly walks towards the younger boy.

Eggsy gives him his best smile as he slips the picture back into the folder, “I'm good,” He stands and brushes past Merlin to move back into the living room.

Harry is already settled on the couch, eye patch off and glass of wine halfway to his lips as he watches the commercials on the screen. Eggsy grabs his own plate and glass and moves to the recliner. He'd practically claimed the piece of furniture. He had slept in it when he lived in this house, too lost in his mourning to even think of going anywhere near the upstairs let alone the bedroom. Harry seemingly knew this somehow because it was always available just for Eggsy, no matter how many people he had over.

Merlin enters a moment after Eggsy has settled down, a weird look on his face as he glances at Eggsy. Eggsy is about to ask him about it when the title screen for the movie pops up and Harry makes a content noise as he presses play.

They watch the movie mostly in silence, the only interruption being Harry commenting on different things every now and then. Most of it is lost on Eggsy though as he becomes immersed in his readings. Surprisingly, the Krays were a lot more fucked up then he'd first believed.

Ronald had spent most of the last decade locked in a mental institution and had been released early on suspicious grounds; Eggsy suspected threats or blackmail. Since then he'd been suspected for multiple murders and sent to jail for 18 months over a protection racket and other threats. He was a paranoid schizophrenic on the loose and he was absolutely untouchable.

Reginald was a little cleaner, at least in the books. He didn't have much jail time outside of his youth but he was suspected for multiple murders and disappearances. His wife had recently committed suicide and it seems like since then he'd only grown more insane. He was crazy, dangerous, and dead set on getting whatever he wanted.

They owned a string of popular nightclubs all across London. They were known for their good music and open atmosphere. They were also where Ronald picked out his men.

“Ronald Kray is gay,” He says before he really realizes he's spoken out loud, “I can work with that.”

Harry and Merlin turn to face him, “Getting personally involved with the Krays is not a good idea,” Harry reasons but Eggsy just shakes his head.

“I don't really have a choice. If I'm going to take them down then I'll need to get close. That gives me a perfect opportunity,” He goes back up to Reginald’s file and rereads one of the passages, “Reginald just lost his wife to suicide. Grief puts strain on a lot of things, maybe even sexuality,” He contemplates as he traces a finger over their picture again. He looks up to find Merlin and Harry's eyes boring into him once more and he puts the picture away, “Yous is really starting to offend me, ya know,” He grumbles as his body tightens into a small ball.

Harry sighs as he stands, smacking his knee against the coffee table with a curse, “We really don't mean to, darling,” He says as he moves to sit on the arm of the recliner. Both the nickname and proximity are doing bad things to Eggsy, “We're just concerned, not at your lack of ability because trust me, you're probably the most qualified agent we have to take the Krays down, but instead for your safety inside of their nut house. They're known for finding snitches and double agents, and trust me when I say that you don't want to know what happens to them.”

Merlin moves to the other side of the recliner, “We just want to make sure you're safe, lad, because it seems as if you're being thrown into an extremely dangerous situation with no preparation whatsoever,” Merlin’s hand settles in his hair and he begins to run his fingers through the soft curls on the top of his head. He had really been meaning to get it cut but that didn't seem an option anymore. He unconsciously leans into the touch as Merlin continues, “We've seen their insanity up close and personal, we know what they're like and we just hate the thought of you getting hurt by them.”

Eggsy hums, his eyes drooping slowly, “I'll be safe,” He whispers as his body seems to grow 10x heavier. Another hand moves to his hair, Harry, and he hums again as he becomes jelly in the chair below him.

He's vaguely aware of the file being removed from his lap but he forgets soon after when Merlin’s hands move to his shoulders, long fingers massaging into the tense muscles there. The sigh that escapes him is pure bliss. 

Merlin and Harry had become more handsy after their individual near death experiences and Eggsy wasn't going to complain too much. Sure, it hurt knowing that he was never going to get the real thing but the few precious moments he shared with the two were enough to calm the raging beast inside him.

“Gon’ fall sleep,” He forces out when the pull of sleep becomes too strong.

“You just relax,” Merlin whispers over the soft drone of My Fair Lady on the screen and Eggsy can't help but obey.

The last thing he thinks of is the Kray’s matching bright eyes and the hands on his body. Then he's gone.

***

Eggsy wakes to the strong smell of sausage, feeling more relaxed than he probably ever had in his life. It's only when he begins to stretch that he realizes that he's no longer in the sitting room but instead spread across the bed in the guest room. He spots his clothes folded neatly on the desk beside the bed and he is suddenly aware of the fact that he's in nothing but his boxers. His cheeks burn at the thought of Merlin and Harry working together to undress him and boy if that didn't awaken more fantasys than he wanted to think of right now.

He forces himself out of bed and stumbles through the hall to the bathroom. He uses the bathroom before grabbing the toothbrush he kept under their sink. He brushes his teeth as he starts the shower, grabbing the body wash Merlin and Harry had gotten him for Christmas. It smelled like absolute heaven and he made sure to keep it at their house so he didn't use it all within a week. He was running dangerously low though.

He spits out the toothpaste foam and drops his boxers, tossing them into the bin, before stepping under the water. He didn't think it was possible to relax much more than he already was but the smell of Harry's hair products and Merlin’s aftershave steal every last bit of tension he had left. He hums as he showers, forcing himself to push away the last traces of sleep.

He lathers himself with the body wash and lets out a satisfied sigh as he puts some of Harry's shampoo into his hair. They'd talked about this, of course. Since Eggsy spent more nights at their house than an average guest he had free reign over everything in the shower. Harry had said it was probably good for him to use it anyways since the stuff he usually bought was “unfit for a gentleman such as yourself.” Eggsy’s sure they could've just bought him his own or shown him where to get it himself but he must admit that he felt real special that they trusted him enough to share their own stuff with him.

He rinses off and grabs the razor he'd put in the shower himself to get rid of the scuff on his face. He continued his humming as he finished and rinsed himself off one more time before stepping out to apply some of Merlin’s aftershave. His hair dangles around his eyes already starting to curl once more. He messes with it for a moment as he finishes drying off with a towel. He then wraps the towel around his waist and moves to the door, opening it only to come face-to-face with Harry, clad in the red robe he always wears and his plaid pajamas, who is posed as if he's about to knock on the door.

“Oh my, I apologize,” He says as his eyes trail over Eggsy’s chest and then back up to his eyes. Eggsy feels himself flush and swallows thickly as Harry sends him one of those smiles that make his knees weak, “I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready.”

Eggsy gives him what he hopes is a thankful smile as he nods, “T’anks, I'll be done in a minute.”

Harry moves out of the doorway so Eggsy can walk past him, their arms just barely brushing. He goes to the guest room and closes the door with a soft click before moving to the closet. He should really call the room his second bedroom because the closet was filled with his clothes and he even had his own decorations that Harry and Merlin had picked out just for him, but that was a thought that he was quite terrified to entertain.

He grabs another plain white shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He wants to look normal but not sloppy. He needs to stand out at least a little but if he plans on catching the attention of the Krays but he also needs room to shape himself into someone new. This really wasn't much but it would have to do.

He slips on his socks and checks the room for anything else he might need. The safehouse will be stocked for him when he gets there so the only article of clothing he grabs is the gold watch Harry had gotten him for his twenty seventh birthday. He removes the Kingsman pendant that he almost never took off anymore and places it on the bedside table where it'd be when he came back. He looks around the room once more before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

The click sounds a lot more final than it should.

He walks down the stairs slowly, mindful of his socks on the wooden steps. Merlin and Harry are already sat at the table, plates still politely empty even though the food is sat right in front of them.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya that ya don got ta wait for me until you actually start following the request?” He asks as walks into the kitchen, moving past the table to pour himself a cup of tea.

“That would be very ungentlemanly and you know it,” Harry says as he sets aside the newspaper he'd been reading. He smacks at Merlin’s hands until he puts away his tablet as well.

“Still, it makes me feel bad,” Eggsy says as he sits in his own seat. He knows from past events that neither Merlin nor Harry will touch the food until he has filled his own plate so he moves right into the food.

“You know that was never our intention,” Merlin says, “We've just got te make sure that you're eating. We know how often you ‘forget',” There's disapproval in his voice so Eggsy makes a point of taking a huge bite of one of the sausages. The taste though, takes him by the surprise and he couldn't have prevented the pleased moan he let out even if he'd tried.

“Holy shet,” He groans as he looks up to finding both men staring at him, frozen in whatever they'd been doing before, “These are absolutely amazing,” He takes another bite and leans back in his chair with a happy hum.

“Why, thank you. They were me mum’s recipe,” Merlin says, sounding both pleased and… something else, “Harry wanted to try his hand at em.”

“Well they're fooking delicious,” Eggsy groans again, “Ya’re definitely teaching me the recipe when I get back.”

The reminder of his upcoming mission and thus the Kray twins shifts the whole atmosphere. Suddenly Eggsy doesn't feel so relaxed. He coughs awkwardly and leans forward to take a sip of his tea. He glances up only to find Merlin and Harry sharing a look.

They continue the rest of their meal mostly in silence. It slowly turns from tense to comfortable and he lets himself relax again as he takes in the men before him. It's something he'd started to do before missions after he'd finally gotten them back. He never knew which mission would be his last, or which mission would end with him returning home to find them gone again so he made sure to rememorize their features before every mission, no matter how small.

Harry looks up and they make eye contact. They'd done this before so Eggsy doesn't stop the trail that his eyes are so accustomed to following. Harry just watches him in turn, seeming to take in Eggsy's own features. He can feel Merlin’s gaze on him as well and he lets his eyes wander over to the bald man to find a small smile gracing his face.

“Eggsy,” He starts and the younger man has to blink to pull himself out of his daze, “I- uh, we were wondering if,” He stops and Eggsy blinks once more in confusion. Merlin was not one who hesitates so for him to do it while talking to and about Eggsy makes him extremely nervous.

Harry seems to pick up on this because he reaches over to take Merlin’s hand with a soft, “Merlin. It's not the right time.”

Merlin stares at Eggsy for a moment longer before nodding and letting a tense smile adorn his face.

Eggsy looks between the two men before glancing at the clock above the sink. Ten AM.

“I really ought to get going,” Eggsy says as he slowly starts collecting his empty plate.

Both Harry and Merlin’s faces drop but they don't stop him as he stands and places his dirty dishes in the sink. He moves to the sitting room and grabs the Kray file, ignoring the fact that the documents were definitely not in the order he'd had them in last night. He tucks it under his arm as he takes in the sitting room quietly, making a map of the all-too-familiar room in his mind.

“Would ye want to take some of this casserole to go?” Merlin asks as he leans against the door frame.

Eggsy turns around to smile at him, “I'm good, thanks. You lot will need it more than me.”

Merlin gives him yet another disapproving look but doesn't try to stop him as he makes his way back to the kitchen to say bye to Harry.

“Well I'm off,” He says as he picks up his briefcase, storing the Kray file safely inside.

Harry stops where he's at in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and wipes off his hands before turning around. He moves forward slowly and pauses in front of Eggsy before carefully pulling the boy into a hug. Eggsy would never get tired of the feeling of Harry's arms around him. When Merlin wraps himself around Eggsy's back he swears he could die of happiness.

“Stay safe, darling boy,” Harry whispers near his ear, “I know you will, because you always do but just… please come back home.”

Eggsy buries his face in Harry's neck and takes in what he hopes is a discrete deep breath, “Don't you worry, I'll be back before you even know it,” He says and then pokes Harry in the stomach until the man laughs and steps away.

Merlin still has his arms wrapped around Eggsy's waist so he leans back with all of his body weight until Merlin steps back with a huff.

He brushes himself off and smiles at both of them as he slowly walks backwards, “You take care of each other now. I don't wanna come back to you two idiots somehow having hurt yourself.”

“Don't make me start throwing stuff at you,” Harry jokingly threatens and Eggsy grins.

“It's not like you could hit me,” He laughs and then lets out a shriek and runs for the door when Harry grabs one of the wine glasses. He hears something shatter against the door the second he closes it and steps back, “Or maybe you could.”

He walks away to the sound of Merlin’s laughter. God, he hopes this mission is a quick one.


	2. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finally catches the attention of one of the Krays. He's curious to see how this will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people complained about Eggsy's accent making it hard to understand what he's saying so I toned it down a little in this chapter. Just try and do the accent in your own head. Or not, It's up to you.  
> Anyways, welcome to chapter two!

The first thing Eggsy does after dropping his suitcase off at the safe house is find the convenience store closest to Valence Street and buy a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a cherry sucker. It's not a big move but the likelihood that the Krays monitor that specific convenient store is high due to its location. This way he can show up on their radar without really interacting with them.

He lights one of the cigarettes the moment he walks out of the store and makes his way down one of the sidewalks heading down Valence Street. He knows the moment he passes 178 Vallance Street, can feel the stares from the men hidden in every dark corner, making the hair on the back of his neck rise, but he just continues walking. He taps his cigarette and stares at it in consideration before putting it out on the top of his hand, adding to the collection of burn scars he'd collected from Dean. Harry and Merlin were gonna kill him when they learned that he'd started doing this again but the grounding feeling it gave him was too great for him to stop. Besides, it made him look “hardcore”.

He's just reaching the end of the street when a beige Ford Zodiac turns the corner. Time seems to slow considerably as the vehicle drives by him at a crawl and his eyes meet those of Ronald Kray. He slowly pulls the sucker out of his mouth as Ronald stares him down but he doesn't stop his leisure pace. The car goes past him and Eggsy counts it as a win. He was only on day one and he'd seen one of his targets.

He gets to the end of the street and circles back towards the safehouse.

***

He follows a similar course of action for the next week and a half. Every morning he dresses in simple outfits and goes to the same convenience store to buy a different flavor sucker each time. He doesn't go down Valence Street again, that would seem suspicious and he can't afford being suspicious. Instead he explores different areas nearby, taking shortcuts through alleys and traveling via rooftop to further memorize his surroundings.

He must be doing something right because everyday without fail a vehicle slows down when it approaches him before continuing on its way. He only actually sees Ronald once more since the very first time they'd make eye contact, all the other times the windows have been tinted and he could only assume there was a Kray watching him.

On day twelve he gets in a scuffle as he cuts through one of the alleys. He's enjoying his peach sucker when suddenly a swift punch knocks it straight out of his mouth.

“What the actual FUCK, bruv?” He yells as he looks between the man and his sucker now covered in dust. He can feel blood dripping down his cheek from the man's ring but he's honestly more pissed about his sweet, “I wasn't done with that,” He growls but the man just lunges at him again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that this is a test. The man had chosen him for a reason and If Eggsy does the wrong thing he could ruin the whole mission.

He had really been enjoying that sucker though.

He dodges the next punch thrown at him and kicks the back of the man's knee, effectively bringing him down. He sends a swift kick to the man's face when he tries to get back up.

“Ya gonna jump me and that's all ya’ve got?” He asks and pauses before kicking the guy in the ribs for good measure, “You owe me a sucker,” He says as he picks the man's wallet out of his back pocket and steps over his body to continue through the alley.

He's really not surprised when he sees the same beige Ford Zodiac parked on the curb across the street. He wipes the blood off his cheek before using the same hand to flip the vehicle off. It stays in place for a few moments, Eggsy just staring it down, but then it backs up and pulls away.

Well, Eggsy had definitely caught their attention, that was for sure.

***

Eggsy calls Arthur personally that night and fills him in on everything. He couldn't have his glasses for this mission so he had to describe everything himself.

“I'm on their radar. I doubt it'll be very long before I make actual contact,” He says as he bandages his face. He doesn't clean it very thoroughly because he needs it to last a little longer but he goes ahead and covers it so he doesn't get blood on his pillow tonight.

“Very good. Keep me updated on your progress,” Arthur says and instantly hangs up.

Eggsy sighs and looks at the phone for a moment before sitting it down on the bathroom counter, “Well aren't you just a pleasure to talk to?” 

He goes back to his temporary bedroom and crawls onto the bed. He knows he should just go to sleep but he feels restless in a way that he knows from experience has only one solution. 

He goes to get his phone.

“You guys awake?” He asks the second the line connects. Harry just sighs.

“I picked up the phone didn't I,” He responds, sounding like he just woke up.

Eggsy snorts and grabs one of the extra pillows to pull close to his chest, “How's ya week gone?” He puts the phone on speaker and sets it beside his pillow.

“Ye know you're not suppose to make personal calls while on mission, correct?” Merlin’s voice says instead of answering the questions and Eggsy subconsciously moves closer to his phone.

“I miss ya guys,” He admits, letting his eyes close as he tries to imagine what they're doing right now.

There's silence from the other line for a moment before he hears the shifting of clothing on what sounds like silk. So he'd probably woken them up.

“We miss you too, darling boy,” Harry practically whispers through the phone and Eggsy can't help how his body relaxes instantly, “Are you alright?”

Eggsy hums, “I'm peachy. Just wanted ta call an check on ya,” He whispers back and he hears Merlin’s quiet huff of laughter.

“Shouldn't we be the ones checking on you?” Harry’s voice is soft and Eggsy could fall asleep like this. In fact, he believes he just might.

“Nah,” He mumbles as he pulls the pillow closer.

“Go te sleep, Eggsy. Ye'll need ya rest in the morn,” Merlin drawls. There's more shifting on the other side of the line and Harry lets out a satisfied hum. Eggsy let's himself pretend that it's for him.

“Sorry for bothering ya,” He mumbles against the pillow.

“You never bother us, love,” Harry says and Eggsy hopes he isn't making up the fondness in his voice. There's a long stretch of silence where Eggsy dozes off a few times, sure that Harry and Merlin have too. He's sure he's about to pass out for good when a soft “Goodnight, dear boy” comes from the speaker and the line goes dead.

Eggsy's sure he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

****

He wakes the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had since the night before the mission began. He stretches, groaning when his back pops, and pushes himself out of bed. Not having a specific schedule was wonderful but it made it very hard to force himself out of bed in the mornings.

He stumbles to the bathroom and starts the shower while he brushes his teeth. He goes through his regular morning routine making sure that he shaves all the fuzz off his face and lets his hair curl on the top. He was really starting to like this look.

He hesitates when he goes to get dressed. He'd been rotating between the same outfits for the past week and a half with barely any progress. Maybe if he mixes it up a bit…

A lilac shirt never hurt anybody. He throws it on, leaving the top three buttons undone, and heads to his now favorite convenience store.

***

“I've already tried all the flavors,” He mumbles sadly as he spins the sucker bin, looking at each row carefully. He contemplates getting another peach to replace the one he lost yesterday. He decides to repeat his cycle again and grabs a cherry sucker instead.

He makes his way towards the counter, surprised to find he was the only one in the usually semi-packed store. He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and places the sucker on the counter.

“It's already paid for,” The woman at the counter says and he gives her a confused look, “A man paid enough money for you to have a sucker every day for like the next two years,” She continues, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Well, t’anks then,” He says as he puts his wallet back in his pocket and grabs the sucker, “I guess I'll be back tomorrow.”

He knows exactly who his secret benefactor is and a tingle of excitement rushes through his body. If everything kept at this pace then he'd be face to face with a Kray in no time. 

He spots the beige Ford Zodiac the moment he steps outside. He'd learned that that was the vehicle Ronald took when he wanted to be seen. Eggsy sends a smirk that way and makes a show of slowly unraveling his sucker. He wraps his lips around it just as slow and pumps it in his mouth a few times before pulling it out of his mouth with a pop. He blows a kiss in his direction and then turns to walk down the street.

Ronald doesn't come after him but Eggsy still knows when he’s gotten a win.

***

The next morning he almost eats shit as he walks out the door because of a giant box in the doorframe. He stumbles as his foot snags on the top of it but he manages to catch himself before he goes down.

“What in the bloody ‘ell,” He mumbles as he picks the note off the top.

“An apology for your cheek. You look better in pastels. RK”

Eggsy looks up in confusion and is genuinely surprised when he finds no vehicles in sight. He steps back inside with the box. He drags it over to the kitchen table and pulls out his pocket knife to open it. 

He pulls back the flaps to reveal an array of pastel short-sleeved button-ups. He pulls them out slowly, marveling at how soft they are. He pulls the shirt he has on off and slips on the soft yellow button-up. They're even softer on his body.

He digs to the very bottom of the bag to find a peach sucker. He snorts as he opens it and pops it into his mouth. He grabs the note again and studies the handwriting. It was Ronalds, he could tell by the lopsided letters. They matched the files perfectly.

He pushes himself onto the kitchen counter as he continues to swirl the sucker in his mouth. He was honestly getting kind of sick of them. They rubbed his tongue raw and they had kind of been his main source of food for the last two weeks. But suckers were a sign of innocence, and homosexuality in London, so he had to use them to get his point across. 

Didn't mean that he liked them any better though.

Now that he'd made it on Ronald’s personal list he needed to change it up a bit. No more convenient store, no more walking around, and no more being in Ronald’s sights. If the mob boss truly wanted him he'd reach out. If he didn't then Eggsy was going to have to find out just how vulnerable Reginald Kray was.

***

He follows the plan closely for a whole week, and then he starts to break down. He'd made an agreement with himself that he wouldn't call Harry and Merlin again just for the fact that they put him in a daze and he didn't need that right now, not when his full focus was required. This, of course, means that his options of entertainment are very low.

He'd gotten tired of Tv on day four. He tried cooking but the smells started making him nauseous so that had to stop. He thought he could spend some of the time releasing his sexual frustrations but again, Harry and Merlin were off limits for the time being and well...

They were all he really wanted to think about.

He completely breaks on day eight, just over the one week mark. He pulls on his now favorite pastel yellow button-up and heads out to find some place to eat. While he would admit that he didn't eat quite enough for a constantly active spy, (You're gonna cartwheel yourself into skin and bones Merlin had said once upon a time) he still knew when he was about at his very limit.

He heads towards the small grill house he'd walked by so many times while memorizing his surroundings. It was about a forty five minute walk but there was a cool breeze and he felt anxious to go walking anyways so he didn't mind.

It's at the halfway point that he sees one of the vehicles he knows Ronald drives around in. It's not the Zodiac but he'd seen it enough times to recognize it. It's parked on the curb in front of E. Pillici, a small cafe. He pauses and considers entering before shaking his head and continuing to his original destination. When he met Ronald Kray face to face for the first time it would be because the man came for him, not vice versa.

He reaches the grill a few minutes later and he finds a seat near the back corner. A waitress comes over with a menu and he orders a margarita while he decides. She disappears and he considers the menu. 

She returns a few minutes later and he sips at his Margarita as he orders. He's almost done when a voice cuts in.

“Nah, scratch that, he'll have the beef wellington. We both will.”

Eggsy snaps his head up to meet the gaze of the one and only Ronald Kray. The waitress freezes beside him but when Kray jerks his head at her she scurries towards the kitchen. They continue to stare at each other as Ronald sits down, adjusting his suit once he's settled. Eggsy glances past him and notices two of his men in a table across the room. Well that didn't feel threatening at all...

“I don't much enjoy being avoided,” Ronald says and clears his throat absent mindedly. 

“Maybe I don't enjoy being stalked,” Eggsy challenges and Ronald raises an eyebrow.

“Your shirt says otherwise.”

Eggsy looks down at the yellow button-up and smirks, “Must say that I like your taste,” He takes a sip of his Margarita, staring him down even as Ronald’s eyes drop down to his lips wrapped around the straw they'd given him. 

“I've always had an appreciation” He pauses when Eggsy pulls away, licking his lips slowly, "for beauty. Especially that of the natural kind.”

Eggsy wasn't sure what he thought Ronald Kray would sound like but his deep voice and the way his words came so slowly yet so precise fascinated him. He hoped he had the same power over the Kray.

“Is that why ya decided to come ‘ere and change my order?” He asks, leaning forward slowly. Ronald's eyes darken slightly and Eggsy must admit that he's genuinely surprised at how he could affect the man, “‘Cause your lil guards ova there make me think something a lil different,” He bats his eyelashes as Ronald looks back at his men. With a flick of his hands they're out the door. Eggsy sits back, impressed, “‘hat's a lot of trust ta put in a stranger.”

Ronald hums as he sits straighter, “You've given me no reason to distrust you.”

Eggsy does his best not to glance at the man watching them from the gap in the kitchen door. “No reason to distrust you” his ass.

“If I knew it was that easy to get on the good side of the infamous Ronald Kray then maybe I would've tried earlier.”

Ronald scowls and Eggsy raises an eyebrow, moving backwards ever so slightly, “I hate that name,” Eggsy pauses, “Ronald,” He scowls again, balling up a napkin in his fist, “It's Ron, Ronnie.”

“Ronnie,” Eggsy repeats and Ronnie’s hand relaxes, letting the napkin fall from his grip. Eggsy watches it roll for a moment before looking back up to see Ronnie practically staring him down.

“What, do I not get a name in return?” Eggsy, bites his lip and places both elbows on the table as he leans forward.

“Names are a big deal in your world,” He points out, “Why does a man such as yourself want the name of someone like me?”

Ronnie just stares at him for a moment as he seems to contemplate his next words. He's granted more time when a different waitress arrives with their food and a refill for Eggsy. Another one appears a moment later and sits what looks like a glass of wine in front of Ron. He hums and takes a sip as they walk away without saying a word.

Neither of them touch their food. Ron finishes his drink without breaking eye contact with Eggsy and Eggsy just continues to wait.

He sits the glass down and leans forward so he and Eggsy are closer than they've ever been, “You took out one of my best men with a single punch. I've watched that man beat men until they were unrecognizable and you merely came out with a scratch,” He reaches forward and traces what’s left of the scratch on his cheek with his thumb. Eggsy can't help the shiver that runs down his spine, “It's not often that I find a boy as tough as he is pretty.”

“You think I'm pretty?” Eggsy asks with a cock of his head. Ron takes his time trailing his eyes down the line of his neck.

Ronnie pulls away and Eggsy has to blink a few times to regain his focus. It's then that he notices that they're the only people left in the grill house. Ronnie finally takes a bite of his food but he continues to stare Eggsy down. It's intimidating, but in a surprisingly arousing way. 

“Teddy,” He says once Ronnie is halfway done with his food, “Teddy Smith.”

Ronnie's responding smile makes Eggsy's heartbeat soar. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to talk about the schedule for this fic in the last chapter, my bad. I'll be posting a chapter once a week, on Saturdays and Sundays. I have 6 chapters already written but I'm stuck on the chapter I'm on so I'm using comments to fuel me through.  
> Make sure to tell me what you liked or didn't like and what You want to see more of!


	3. Reginald Kray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie finally enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever! I'm so sorry guys! I had finals the last two weeks and then my Nintendo Switch came in and I got so side tracked that I forgot this even existed. I'm back though and with me I bring a very special twin! Enjoy the chapter!

They continue to meet like that twice a week. On Tuesdays Eggsy would pick a place he knew, and on Thursday Ronnie would show him somewhere new. Every moment with Ronnie seemed like an adventure. He reeked of insanity and yet he was the best smelling thing in Eggsy's life (figuratively and literally). 

Arthur was very pleased with this development and encouraged Eggsy to get even closer.

“Your mission has changed. Do everything you can to get inside of their operation. If we know exactly how they work maybe we can take out other threats like them faster. We'll take them out in due time,” He'd said and Eggsy liked to think that he was doing a splendid job.

He had Ronnie Kray wrapped around his finger. The man showered him in gifts and his possessive side flared every time Eggsy would wear them. It only grew worse when Eggsy spoke to other men. He found that it was okay if he had on his own attire, but if he was wearing even a single gift from Ronnie, the man would go mad. He learned this very personally when after one of their Thursday night dinners Ronnie dragged him to the car and took him right there in the back seat. He'd think twice about flirting with their waiter with Ronnie right there.

Except…. No, he wouldn't because the thrill he got from Ronnie's possessiveness was too much. He'd wanted what he'd gotten that night and now he just wanted more. It was his first time with the man and he prayed it wouldn't be the last because he hadn't felt such deep satisfaction in a long, long time.

Ronnie must have figured this out because he began inviting Eggsy out more and taking him home with him each time. The first time Ronnie had taken him to his home he was, quite frankly, terrified. A trailer in the middle of the woods with a madman was not his ideal date but those thoughts disappeared once Ronnie got him in bed.

It scared Eggsy how comfortable he was getting with the man. He was accustomed to giving away his body for missions because it was something he'd done his whole life, but it was different this time. Ronnie was not a gentle lover. He took everything Eggsy could give him and then some. But once they were finished, sore and satisfied, he changed. It seemed that he wanted to keep Eggsy beside him for as long as possible and take in as much as he could.

It was in these moments, laid out across the bed while Ronnie lazily ran a hand through his hair, that Eggsy learned the most. Ronnie was usually a quiet man but he opened up in the darkness when it was just the two of them. Eggsy savored these moments. Savored Ronnie's voice vibrating Eggsy's cheek from where he had it on his chest, his hands detangling Eggsy's curls from where the sweat had bound them together, the constant awareness of being in the here and now instead of fantasizing a better place.

Tonight was just liked all the others.

“I've had a lot of boys,” Ronnie practically gasps as Eggsy rolls off of him and collapses face down on the bed.

“Tha's good Ronnie,” He slurs in response and groans as Ronnie turns over to massage his lower back.

Ronnie bites at the expanse of Eggsy's neck that he can reach, earning him a weak whimper, “None of them have been like you,” He whispers, voice rumbling deliciously against Eggsy's ear, “None have been as smart. None have been anywhere near as exciting. None have held even half of the amount of beauty you possess,” With this he moves his hand down a bit to cup the lower part of Eggsy's bum, eliciting a gasp from Eggsy as he arches both towards and away from the touch at the same time. He was too sensitive for this right now.

“I'm all ya's, Ronnie,” He forces out, voice cracking slightly because of their earlier activities, “Always gonna be yours.”

“I know,” Ronnie whispers and pulls Eggsy closer to his chest with a hum. Eggsy's smile burns his cheeks.

***

He really should've expected it to go to shit after that. Three months of peace with a Kray was too much. Because of this he really wasn't surprised when he woke up with a cloth bag over his head and a gag shoved between his lips. He takes a deep breath and tries to take in as much of the room as he can without sight. He sits in silence for a while before the creaking of a door has his head jerking up.

“Ah, Mr Smith. It's good to see you're awake,” A deep voice slices through the silence. His body tenses up as the cloth is pulled off his head with an almost gentleness.

He blinks a few times before taking in the man before him. He's mostly covered in shadow but Eggsy can see the outline of a buff man. His hands are covered in tattoos and he has a golden ring on his right middle finger. His face is revealed when he leans forward to pull the gag from his mouth. Eggsy takes in his properly styled hair and rough face with a bit of confusion. He had no fucking idea who this was.

“This ain't how I wanted to wake up,” Eggsy admits, coughing as he realizes just how dry his throat really is. He must've been here for a while.

The man in front of him slides over a glass of water but Eggsy doesn't move to accept it. It's then that he notices that his hands are bound to the table while his legs are tied to the legs of the chair he's sat in. He looks between the glass and the man before him.

“Do you know why you're here, Mr Smith?” He asks and Eggsy just cocks his head at him.

“Does anyone ever know why they've been kidnapped?” Eggsy responds with a raised eyebrow.

They sit in silence for a moment, staring each other down, “Mr Smith,” The man begins as he scoots his chair closer, “I don't want to make this hard for you, I really don't. I just have a few questions that need answering and you've been selected to answer them,” Eggsy simply hums and turns to look around the room in disinterest, “Can you tell me what all you know about Ronald Kray?”

Eggsy raises both eyebrows and turns back to the man before him, “Ronald Kray, as in mob boss Ronald Kray?” He asks and the man nods, “Why in the ‘ell would I know anything about him?” He asks incredulously.

The man gives him a blank look and continues, “You've been seen in several places around town with him. You obviously have a connection.”

“I haven't the slightest idea of wha’ ya talkin bout,” Eggsy drawls, staring the man down.

“Look,” The man starts and leans forward, “I said I didn't want to make this hard but you're really messing with that plan. If you don't start speaking then I start breaking things that I'm sure you'd rather keep intact. So again,” He pauses for emphasis, “What do you know about Ronald Kray?”

Eggsy leans in as well so that there's only a few inches between them, “Why don't you ask him instead?” The man pauses for a moment and when he goes to speak again Eggsy cuts him off, “Because he's obviously in on this. There's no way you would've gotten me out of that trailer without him noticing and I'd have woken up if he fought you off. So that leaves the possibility that he's either working with you or he's dead. And why would you be asking me questions about him if he was dead? You'd be better off asking about his brother whom I know nothing of. Unless,” He pauses, a lightbulb going off in his head, “God dammit, you're working for Reginald Kray,” He laughs as he leans back in his chair, “Does this happen to all of Ronnie's boys? Because if so then I can understand the lack of applicants,” He laughs, the noise tipping slightly to the manic side without his permission.

“We're not here to talk about the other brother,” The man snaps.

“Is he gonna be mad that I saw through your lil scheme?” He asks and his grin only grows when he decides his next course of action, “Because this is gonna make it so much worse.” 

The man opens his mouth to try and rerail the interrogation but is cut off when Eggsy's right hand breaks its bonds. His startled yell is cut off when Eggsy pulls him forward and slams his head against the desk. Eggsy lets out what can only be described as a cackle as he breaks his other hand out of it's binds. He untangles his left leg and roundhouse kicks the man with his right, chair still connected, when he grabs at him again.

The chair slams against the left side of the man's body and he collapses to the floor with a groan. Eggsy unties the rope connecting his leg to the chair and winces at where it's already beginning to bruise.

He moves the chair back to its side of the desk and sits down slowly, looking forward at the one way glass expectantly.

“I figured ya had some questions of ya own,” He gasps, chest moving roughly, before positioning himself comfortably, legs spread wide as he lets his head drop back while he waits.

There's a moment where he thinks that there's nobody on the other side of the wall and he was wrong about the whole situation. He's just beginning to really doubt himself when the door creaks open.

He opens one eye and takes in the person before him. Ronnie and Reginald Kray really were spitting images of each other. Even without the glasses and tic in his jaw, Eggsy could see Ronnie in the man before him. It was both calming and unsettling. He already felt slightly comfortable around the man because of his looks but he knew that was just stupid.

Ronnie may be mentally unstable but he was also a little dense. Reginald, on the other hand, was a fucking psychopath while also sharp as a whip. He was dangerous in a completely different way.

“Teddy Smith,” Reginald says as he smooths out his jacket and sits in the chair across from Eggsy. Eggsy watches his every move closely, eyes trailing across broad expanses of perfectly tailored fabric. Merlin and Harry would be pleased with the material. Eggsy was very pleased with the fit.

“And you must be Reginald,” Eggsy leans forward a bit and coughs into his fist. The glass of water had been spilled when Eggsy had broken free and he was really starting to regret that now.

Reginald reaches into his suit jacket and Eggsy tenses. Reginald must notice because he holds a hand up as if to calm Eggsy while he pulls out what looks like a flask.

“You must be thirsty,” Reginald slides it across the table and Eggsy gracefully catches it before it hits the ground.

He stares at the flask for a moment before raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him, “You tryna kill me off or sumthin?” 

Reginald just stares at him for a while. The silence between them is tense and Eggsy is just beginning to wonder if he's not gonna make it out of this alive when the Kray speaks up.

“Four days,” He says and Eggsy just narrows his eyes in confusion, “That's the average amount of time that my brother keeps a lover. Do you know how long you've been around?” It's a rhetorical question so he just continues to stare at the man across from him, “Three months. Almost ninety days. You've already lasted twenty-two times as long as anyone else.”

“Your point?” Eggsy asks, leaning forward. He finds himself slightly offended by the accusation in the man's voice even though he knows that really they're well founded. Hopefully neither brother knew that.

Reginald leans forward as well and slowly unscrews the cap of the flask, “You've obviously proven yourself as an efficient fighter,” He slowly lifts the flask and takes a sip, Eggsy doesn't try to hide how his eyes follow the movement of his throat, “I take it that you're quite the lover if you've kept my brother interested for this long,” He passes the flask back to Eggsy and he actually takes it this time, “None of my men have seen any suspicious activity from you,” That explains the cars that had always seemed to be just around the corner wherever he went. That drink didn't sound so bad anymore, “It's your intentions that leave me wondering. Ronnie isn't an easy individual, I know that very well. And yet you're still here and Ronnie almost seems better for it,” Eggsy lifts the flask to his lips and Reginald watches the small movement closely. Eggsy has to fight a smile at that, “Why?”

Eggsy finally tips the flask back. He plans on just taking a sip but before he knows it he has the flask completely tipped back and the contents rushing down his throat. He lets the last few drops drip down his throat before sitting the flask back down and making eye contact with Reginald again. He's extremely pleased to find the man's eyes slightly dilated, pulling a grin across Eggsy's face.

“Ever think that maybe I just thoroughly enjoy good dick and free clothes?” He asks, letting his legs spread again as he stares down the older of the two twins.

“You could get that anywhere else. Why Ronnie? I'm sure he wasn't the only man interested,” Reginald crosses his arms and Eggsy bites his lip, admiring the way the fabric stretches across the muscle.

“I guess being with Ronnie had extra,” He pauses, moving his head back and forth as he thinks of the right word, “Freedom,” Reginald's eyebrows come together at this, “I've always had some unique desires and well, Ronnie's gotten really bad at telling me no,” He grins and runs a hand down his neck almost unconsciously, still feeling the slight bruising from Ronnie and their late night fun the week before, “He's not afraid like the others,” He focuses on Reginald again to find the man's eyes glued on his neck.

He doesn't say anything for a while after that, seemingly processing everything that was just said, so Eggsy decides to take a risk and speaks up, “I've always preferred having doubles though,” He hints and Reginald's eyes snap up to meet his. There's definitely interest there but Eggsy has to play this safe. One wrong word and he could end up dead in an ally, “Ronnie said he'd be interested in inviting another but ya know how he is,” He sighs dramatically and picks at the large shirt he has on, just now realizing that he's still in his pajamas, aka one of Ronnie's blazers and a pair of boxers, “He gets so possessive,” He hums as if he's thinking, “Maybe if I found somebody he trusts,” He flicks his eyes up to meet Reginald's, “Somebody he's accustomed to being vulnerable with anyways.”

Reginald's eyes darken, “You're playing a dangerous game here,” He practically growls but he reaches over the table to physically run a hand across the bruise on Eggsy's neck, “What makes you think that you can take the both of us? You don't have the slightest idea what I'm capable of.”

Eggsy moans quietly at the touch, leaning into it, and Reginald's grip tightens suddenly, “That's what makes it so exciting,” He rasps as he slowly pushes himself up. He moves around the table slowly, Reginald's eyes follow his every move. He leans back, spreading his legs seemingly unconsciously and Eggsy takes the invitation, slowly straddling his waist and wrapping his arms around Reginald's neck. Reginald's grabs onto his butt, keeping him in place, “So what do you say, Mr Kray?”

One of Reginald's hands comes up to tangle in Eggsy's hair and he yanks Eggsy's head back, earning another moan, “It's Reggie,” He whispers as he slowly leans closer, nipping at Eggsy's collarbone, “And you're going to regret this.”

With that he bites down on Eggsy's neck, earning a wrecked moan from the smaller man, and Eggsy finds that he doesn't think he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reactions to this fic have been amazing and I absolutely LOVE reading everyone's comments. They really do keep me motivated and interested in this story so PLEASE keep them up. If you enjoyed this chapter tell me why; If you have predictions of suggestions send em my way; If you just wanna say hi then go right ahead! I just wanna hear from y'all! Thanks for reading!


	4. One Kray, Two Kray, Black and blue Kray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and The Krays have to work through there being three of them. Eggsy asks to join the business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making progress ladies and gents!

They don't leave that warehouse for a while and when they finally do Reggie ends up having to carry Eggsy out. Reggie is different than Ronnie in bed. Both are fast and rough but where Ronnie lets himself be sloppy and relaxed Reggie seems almost cold and calculated. He cared more about his own pleasure than Eggsy's, a reoccuring theme in both twins but this time to a more extreme extent. Eggsy could tell he was being used but it was a feeling he'd grown accustomed to in his youth so he wouldn't let it bother him now.

“Ya may ‘ave been right about the whole not knowin what ya was capable of,” He says once they're settled in the back of one of Reggie's tinted vehicles. 

Reggie doesn't respond, instead he wraps an arm around his shoulder and Eggsy practically collapses against him. They stay like that for a moment before Eggsy begins to giggle against Reggie's shoulder. The older man stiffens slightly and puts a hand in Eggsy's hair, pulling his face up so their eyes meet.

“You truly are mad aren't you,” He says and Eggsy laughs harder, pulling back so he can pull Reggie down into a kiss that's more tongue and teeth than anything else.

“We ‘ave a fifty fifty chance that Ron is gonna kill us both,” He gasps as he pulls back so he can move to straddle Reggie's lap.

Reggie just stares at him for a moment before reaching up to run his hands down Eggsy's neck and staring out the window, “It's not the first time we've shared like this,” He admits and Eggsy leans into the touch, intrigued. It seems like Reggie isn't gonna respond but when Eggsy moves to get off his lap he grips his hips and forces him back into place, “There was a woman when we were younger. It didn't end well.”

Eggsy begins to fiddle with Reggie's tie, “What happened to her?”

Reggie makes eye contact with him then, his dark eyes practically burning into Eggsy's soul, “You're not like her,” He says instead, skipping the question entirely. He doesn't go any further in detail so Eggsy just leans forward and continues where he'd been decorating Reggie's neck in hickeys.

“Are you gon tell him then?” He whispers in Reggie's ear and bites on the lobe gently. The hands on his hips tighten painfully, more than likely leaving more bruises in their wake, and Eggsy hisses quietly.

“I'm sure he'll get the hint,” Reggie replies and then the vehicle is stopping. Eggsy leans back to find them surrounded by familiar woods.

He rolls off of Reggie's lap and pushes his door open. He straightens his shirt which really doesn't do much seeing as it’s ruffled beyond repair at this point. Apparently being ravaged multiple times did bad things to an outfit.

He fixes his hair as he rounds the vehicle. Reggie steps out as well, straightening his suit jacket, and Eggsy comes to stand beside him.

“Couldn't ya have brought me some shoes when ya took me?” Eggsy complains as they walk towards Ronnie's trailer, every twig and rock finding a way to dig into his feet.

Reggie just snorts and holds out his arm for Eggsy to take. He does and leans most of his body weight on him so his feet aren't digging into the ground as much.

The trailer seems to loom over him as he gets closer and he wonders if maybe he'd pushes it to far this time. What if Ronnie really did kill him? He'd just be another mission casualty. He'd never see Merlin or Harry again. The last thing he'd ever know was Ronald and Reginald Kray. 

He takes a deep breath.

Reggie pulls out a key and unlocks the door, entering first. When he puts his hand up as Eggsy goes to follow, Eggsy stops.

“Ronnie? Are you in here?” Reggie calls as he steps into the darkness, “It's Reggie,” There's no response so Reggie takes another step forward, “Ron? I know you're he-” He's cut off when Ronnie barrels into him, shoving him against the wall.

“Where is he?” He shouts as he pulls Reggie forward just to shove him back into the wall, ”I know you had a hand in this,” Reggie doesn't fight back, he just leans against the wall with his arms up as Ronnie balls his fists into the front of his shirt.

“Ronnie,” He starts quietly, talking how you would to a startled child, “I promise you he's fine. If you'll ju-”

Ron shoves him against the wall again and Reggie grunts as his head hits the side of a picture frame that promptly falls off the wall. Eggsy finally enters the trailer. He reaches for Ronnie's arm to comfort him, “Ro-”

He doesn't expect the fist that comes flying at him so he doesn't have time to dodge or even try and block it. Instead it slams against his jaw at full speed, sending him back into the small counter. He slumps against it as the world begins to spin. He feels hands on him for a moment but then they're gone and the voices get louder.

He forces his eyes open to finds Ronnie now up against the wall shoving away Reggie as they yell at each other. Eggsy reaches up to his jaw and finds it swelling already. Something in him snaps and suddenly he's fourteen again trying to keep Dean from literally murdering him. His survival instincts kick in instantly.

He watches the brothers fighting for a moment before glancing towards the open door. He begins to lift himself slowly and edges towards it. He takes off when Ronnie accidentally shoves Reggie towards him, jumping down the stairs and running full speed towards town despite his lack of shoes or proper clothes. If he can just get to the safe house he'll be okay. 

He's just gotta get to the sa-

His thoughts are cut short by a hand grabbing onto his arm and pulling him backwards. He screams and starts struggling instantly but another arm wraps around him and he's pulled back against a solid chest. One arm wraps over his own arms so he can't struggle his way out while the other wraps around his waist.

He can vaguely hear a voice talking to him but his mind is running a million miles a minute telling him to get out, run, run, run, run. He feels like he can't breathe and he can't even figure out why. Dean shouldn't have this much power over him still, it’s been years since he'd last seen the man. He'd been okay, he'd been safe. His mind no longer agreed with that.

“Teddy!” A voice practically pleads next to his ear but there's no air making it to his lungs and he's officially, majorly, freaking out, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you,” He can feel himself being lowered and as a hand runs through his hair he can feel the air coming easier, “Breath.”

As the world stops spinning Eggsy realized that he'd just had what was essentially a panic attack in front of the Kray twins. He was dead. They know he's weak, now they're going to finish him off right here in the woods. No one will ever find his body. Merlin and Harry will never know what happened to him.

He's starting to hyperventilate again when Reggie squats in front of him and gently takes his face into his hands, “Calm down, Teddy. He didn't mean to hit you. Take some deep breaths and focus on me okay,” He peels one of Eggsy's hands from where it was unconsciously gripping onto the arm Ronnie had wrapped around him. Reggie begins to rub Eggsy's hand between his own, massaging the tension out of him, “When you calm down you're going to explain what made you react like that and then we're going inside where you're going to go back to bed while Ronnie and I have a conversation like adults,” He sends a look towards his brother and then leans down to press a gentle kiss to Eggsy's hand.

They sit like that for a while as Eggsy tries to clear the fog fighting to pull him under. The whole time Reggie rubs his arm while Ronnie is a steady weight behind him.

“'M sorry,” He says after a long time, his voice cracking slightly.

“Who did that to you?” Ronnie asks against his ear and Eggsy shifts uncomfortably.

“It doesn't matter anymore. It's not going to happen again, I promise,” He responds instead, refusing to look where Reggie's eyes are boring into him.

“That's not what he asked,” Reggie says as he takes Eggsy's other hand and begins to rub up his arm, “Tell us the truth. All of it.”

“Trust me, you don't want the truth. You don't want the monologue of my life. It's not half as interesting or happy as it should be. Let’s just forget this ever happened,” He argues and tries to hide himself in Ronnie's neck. 

“If we're going to do this we need to know what you can and cannot take and this is a good place to start,” Reggie insists and finally lowers himself to sit in the grass. His stone hard features seemed, not softened, but open and that's when Eggsy's resolve breaks.

“I guess it started when my dad died…”

The brothers listen intently as he tells more than he should ever tell anyone while on mission, but can't stop himself from saying. It's like a dam opened and everything he'd ever repressed comes flooding out. He twists the truth to fit Teddy Smith but he keeps the truth of Dean and his time as a rent boy as well as a few other details that probably would affect this mission. It’s terribly therapeutic. 

By the time he's finished his story he's mentally exhausted and completely slumped against Ronnie's chest.

“Thank you,” Reggie says and then, true to his word, they head back inside, Ronnie carrying Eggsy bridal style, and the twins put Eggsy in bed while they talk in the living area.

As he sinks into the abyss of sleep he wonders if this will lead to his downfall. If he's already in too deep. At the moment he's too tired to care.

****

Everything changes after that. They're not necessarily more gentle with him but he can tell that they're thinking through their actions more. It absolutely baffles him. He has two mob bosses changing how they act just because he may have PTSD. He's honestly quite flattered.

Reggie starts joining them on Tuesdays and Thursdays and on Friday the twins take him to one of their nightclubs. They had made a whole event of it. Reggie had helped him dress in a suit they'd bought for him and Ronnie had gelled his curls back after several failed attempts. He stole a few drops of cologne and then they'd piled into one of the cars.

Eggsy fell in love the moment he stepped inside. The smooth jazz from the live band mixed with the smell of various alcoholic beverages created a relaxed atmosphere that made Eggsy feel oddly safe. 

After that the nightclubs became their permanent Friday night destination. They always sit in the same place, a round booth that's located by an entrance that leads to a mysterious back room. Eggsy's never gone in there himself but both twins have disappeared back there several times, leaving him to wonder what exactly the room holds. He has a few guesses. He knows that side of the building is alongside an alley and sometimes they'll come back with ruffled clothes and scraped fist. It's not hard to put two and two together.

Arthur is all to pleased with this advancement but he's not pleased with the fact that Eggsy has missed two calls already. It's not really Eggsy's fault though. Now that he was practically living with the twins in Reggie's house he was constantly under their gaze. He couldn't risk getting caught, not when he was this far. There was also the fact that he kept forgetting. That's not really his fault either though. Again, he's living with the Kray twins, two tall, handsome men who had their sights set entirely on him. It was hardly his fault that he was getting a little distracted. 

Still, he needed to remember he was on mission. Which is why he decided to try and take their relationship a little further.

“So,” He says one afternoon as they're all laid in bed. They'd been there for quite some time, Reggie reading and Ronnie running his hands through Eggsy's hair while Eggsy lies in between them. Reggie sits his book aside and joins Ronnie in rubbing Eggsy's arms while the younger man pauses, forgetting what he was about to say momentarily.

“So?” Reggie asks with a small smile and Eggsy can feel himself heat up at the small flash of teeth.

“Oh um, so,” He starts again and Ronnie laughs from behind him, the hand in his hair tugging lightly. Eggsy lets his head be lead back until it's resting on Ronnie's chest. He lets Ronnie shift him around until he's comfortable and then he continues, “When do I get to join the business?”

Reggie's eyes sharpen instantly and Ronnie tenses behind him, “What?” Reggie asks and Eggsy really doesn't like the sudden shift in the tone of his voice.

“Well, I mean, we've been doing t'is for almost four months and I kinda figured that ya’d want me working for ya by now. I was gonna wait until you offered but…,” He trails off and looks up at Reggie from below his eyelashes.

“And why in the world did you ever assume that you were going to be part of the business?” The hostility in Reggie's voice has risen and instead of being scared Eggsy can feel himself filling with anger as he pushes out of Ronnie's arms to sit up.

“You said yourself that I had proven myself as a fighter. Even Ronnie said so,” Ronnie doesn't say anything in response even as Eggsy turns to him expectantly which just fuels his anger even further.

“Teddy,” Ronnie starts but Eggsy cuts him off .

“So, what? I'm just some fuck toy then? Something yous parades around and, and drill into the bed but that's it? Yous get to go out and do all the fun stuff while I keep the bed warm? That's bloody bullshit!” He practically shouts and when neither of them respond he pushes himself off the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans as he collects his stuff in a flurry of anger.

He's about to storm out of the room when he feels an hand grab his shoulder. He's not sure if it's because of his time with Dean, his Kingsmen training, or just how pissed off he is but the next thing he knows he's using his back to hoist who he assumes is Reggie up and flip him over his shoulder. He hits the ground with a thud and a grunt and Eggsy takes a step back, shocked. He doesn't stay that way for long though because a moment later he's ducking from a punch delivered by Ronnie. 

“I didn't mean,” He begins only to be cut off when Reggie tries to grab at his ankle. He steps on the hand out of reflex, wincing at the yelp the man lets out. Ronnie charges him this time and manages to get Eggsy over his shoulder. He uses Ronnie's shoulder to flip himself over and then uses the following momentum to pull Ronnie over him and slam him onto the bed.

He steps back, breath coming in short puffs, before hitting the wall behind him. He looks at the two brothers, Reggie gripping his hand where he's still laid out on the floor and Ronnie looking completely disoriented on the bed, and feels his anger melt into something between panic and manic.

“Oh my God,” He whispers as he tries to push himself further into the wall, “I'm so sorry,” He drops to his knees and slowly shuffles towards Ronnie. 

“You fucking slut,” Ronnie grinds out and Eggsy's shocked to find that the only response he has for that is laughter. 

He giggles until It completely consumes him, causing him to fall back onto his rear as he continues to laugh until he physically cannot breath. To his surprise he hears Ronnie join him from the bed. He turns around the find him half on half off the bed, keeping himself up with one arm while the other holds his stomach as he laughs.

He's not expecting the fist that slams into his jaw when he turns back around. It knocks him sideways and he can feel his mouth begin to fill with blood from where his tongue had caught between his teeth. This just makes him laugh even harder, blood beginning to slowly drip past his lips as he goes limp against the floor, body shaking with laughter that he can't seem to control. 

Reggie begins to move towards him and he's certain this is gonna be it for him. He's had that thought a lot lately and at this point it's just kind of normal. He'd let himself get this deep so really it'd be his own fault if they decided to end him. And he's pretty deserving of it right now.

He feels a hand on his shoulder again but this time it doesn't grab him or try to cause any pain. Instead it just lays on his shoulder, a steady weight as the laughter begins to take air that his lungs can't provide. He begins to jerk slightly as he gasps between burst of laughter, feeling slightly light headed.

In the back of his head he realizes this is probably a panic attack taking a sick new form but he can't focus on that when another set of hands rest on his other shoulder and the base of his neck. He starts to breathe easier as the adrenaline and anger melt away leaving him depending solely on the human contact to keep him in the present.

They sit in silence until Eggsy only has a slight hitch in his breath then the twins work together to flip him onto his back. He stares up at them, mentally checking for any wounds he may have caused. 

Reggie brushes a hand against where his fist had met Eggsy's jaw and the smaller boy tenses at the pain that shoots through his neck. He pulls his hand back and they just stare at each other for a while. Suddenly a smile begins to form on Reggie's face and Eggsy has to fight the urge to flee.

“You truly are fucking insane, Teddy Smith,” He says and this time when Eggsy bursts into laughter, both twins join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this took so long. I had finals two weeks ago and last Friday one of my friends passed away and I've been a fucking mess. I'm still completely stuck on Chapter 6, like making no progress stuck, so comments of any kind (except negative please) would be oh so appreciated. The next update will probably be after Christmas.  
> Love you guys! 💕🎄💕  
> (Also, please don't ever hesitate to ask for help if you are struggling mentally or in any way. It doesn't matter if everyone expects you to be perfect and have absolutely no issues, you're only human. It doesn't matter if you're known for having issues and you're embarrassed to reach out. You're only human. Find a teacher, parent, best friend, hell even a stranger on the internet and TALK to them. Call a hotline or use the one that lets you text. Just please don't give up. Don't do something that you won't even live to regret. You have NO IDEA how much you'll be missed. People care more than you think.)


	5. A little pain, a little love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and mentions of dubcon.

He starts little. He goes from sitting in the back with either twin to driving the cars. It's hardly a job at all but Eggsy figures that it's a good starting point.

They give him a gun but Reggie promises him that he'll not have to use it. Eggsy makes sure to voice his displeasure at that. Ronnie makes sure to show his pleasure in seeing Eggsy armed and dangerous by dragging him to the back and showing them both a good time.

They introduce him to The Firm and he getst along quite splendidly with everyone except, to Ronnie’s great pleasure, Leslie Payne. He makes a comment about Ronnie's taste in men and Reggie makes special care to separate the two men for the rest of the night.

After that he spent a lot more time at 178 Vallance Road. He was with the Kray twins almost 24/7. He woke up beside one or both of them every morning, he drove them to whatever place they needed to go that day, he ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with them, and then he went straight back home with them where they would sleep and then restart the whole cycle.

Some days it was exhausting. Like the days Ronnie refuses to take his medication and Eggsy goes to bed with more bruises than usual. Or when Reggie wakes with memories of Frances and Eggsy is forcefully taken right then and there whether he wants it or not. Those are the days that he longs to go home and finish My Fair Lady with Harry and Merlin or even just be in their presence. But in the end the twins move on and Eggsy is forced to do the same. 

They never apologize. Not since that day in the woods. He doesn't expect them to, can't even imagine what it'd sound like of they did. Instead they just go back to how things were before the incident and Eggsy just goes with it.

On the good days he's perfectly content. Ronnie continues buying him pastel clothing and various types of jewelry. What started as button ups turns into crop tops, socks, underwear, shorts, and anything else he can find in colors that he likes. Reggie refuses to let him buy any type of lingerie but Eggsy isn't complaining, thought Ronnie definitely is. Reggie spoils him with various random things but, surprisingly, mostly weapons. He has a gold bat stuffed in the rental car they use the most along with various types of knives and a 5,000 volt taser.

For their three month anniversary as a trio the twins come together and buy him a pair of pastel yellow brass knuckles. He laughs at first but when he puts them on his hands he realizes it's probably his favorite present to this date.

“I was expecting like, a dog or something,” He'd said but he still kept them on for the rest of the day and kept them on his person from then on out.

After he'd proven himself as a driver Ronnie and Reggie started sending him on errands. Not alone at first but soon enough he's being sent out to organize and reinforce their protection rackets by himself. He's bloody good at it too.

It's then that he's allowed into the back room at the nightclubs. There's a short wall when you first walk in and on the other side of that is a booth that takes up the whole back wall. There's a door across from it that leads to the alleyway and beside it is a personal bar.

They start spending their Friday nights there. Eggsy sits between the two of them while they negotiate deals and go through all of their assets. He picks up on every detail and soon enough he's giving suggestions. Reggie starts openly asking him for his opinions and Eggsy practically preens at the praise they give him whenever he says something they like.

On some days he gets a harsh reminder of the truth of his situation. It hasn't happened often, just once or twice since he'd been welcomed to the back, but sometimes they bring in snitches and teach them a lesson right there in the back of the club. 

The first guy they'd brought in was apparently caught selling information on The Firm. Eggsy'd watched as Ronnie used a hammer to shatter his knees. The man's screams had made Eggsy tense until he thought he was going to explode but Reggie had informed him that the room was soundproof. That's not what had been bothering Eggsy.

The second man was a hidden cop and Eggsy thought he was gonna throw up as he watched Reggie slam his fists into the man's face over and over and over without holding back. Ronnie played with his hair the whole time which honestly just made it worse. All he could see was himself in that chair. Would they let him off easy? Would the last four months, seven in Ronnie's case, have meant anything to them? Or would they kill him in their rage? He didn't have an answer for that.

All he knew was that he was not prepared for the next guy.

***

For the first time ever Eggsy was extremely uncomfortable on the way to one of the nightclubs. Ronnie and Reggie had been off all day. He'd woken up alone, which hadn't happened since they practically moved into Reggie's apartment. He usually had at least one of the twins there when he woke up since neither of them woke up early unless there was urgent business they needed to attend to. That was the first of many red flags.

Neither talked during breakfast but they weren't working on anything that needed all of their attention either. Ronnie kept staring at him. His eyes were relentless and Eggsy found himself panicking internally. He began to fear that they probably knew he was a spy and they were just waiting for the right moment to attack him. What if they'd drugged his food? What would they do once they had him weak? They hadn't though but most of the day went in the same fashion.

As they began to get dressed it took another turn. Reggie stopped him as he was about to pull out his newest suit and instead gave him his pastel yellow button-up and a pair of Khaki pants.  
He'd just stared at him for a while. Friday meant nightclub and nightclub meant nice suit. Friday was not the day for pastels and loose curls.

Regardless of his internal speculation, when they got in the vehicle the twins were in their nice suits while Eggsy sat in between them in his casual clothes. He had never felt this uneasy on a Friday with his men.

When they finally pull up to the nightclub Eggsy literally feels frozen in his seat. He's quickly pulled out of his trance when Ronnie bumps his shoulder roughly.

“Are ya gettin th’ fuck out or wha’?” He asks and Eggsy realizes that Reggie is already out of the vehicle and is now bent in the door frame staring at him with one raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Ron,” He mumbles and slides across the seat and out of the vehicle. Reggie wraps an arm around his waist and pulls them hip to hip before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Eggsy's neck.

“Relax, Teddy,” He whispers and presses another kiss to the space above Eggsy's ear, calming him immensely.

“An’ In we go,” Ronnie says as he comes to Eggsy's other side and holds his arm out for Eggsy to take. He loops his arm in Ronnie's and then does the same with Reggie once he moves his arm from his waist.

They walk in that way and Eggsy realizes that this is the most public they've ever been with their relationship. Sure, he sat between them in the booth and wherever they were he was but they'd never done anything like this. This was a public statement.

He tried to focus on that as they maneuvered through the crowd, Reggie stopping every now and then to rub elbows with important guests. They made slow progress and that just made Eggsy even more nervous. Ronnie doesn't interact with anyone as they go, not even Eggsy. He just stares straight ahead and waits for Ronnie to keep moving.

Finally Ronnie seems to get tired of the crowd because he picks up the pace towards the door. At this point the twins are practically dragging Eggsy between them. His heart is beating so hard that it seems like It's suffocating him but he can't pull away. He has to go where they take him.

The click of the back room's door when they close it behind them has a sense of finality to him. He's not sure what's about to happen in this room but he knows that he's not leaving the same person.

“Now, we're all gon’ sit down and relax fo’ a bit,” Reggie says as he releases Eggsy's arm and slides into their private booth. He spreads out as he lights a cigar and begins to puff it alone. He pauses after a moment and stares down the two men, “Well are ya sittin’ down or are ya gon’ stare at me like morons all day?” He asks a little harshly and the tone is what forces Eggsy's body to slide into the booth beside him. Ronnie doesn't move.

“You're dragging this on, Reggie,” He says as Reggie takes Eggsy's chin in his finger and forces the cigar between his lips. Eggsy tries to force his heart to calm down as he lets smoke fill his lungs, “You're just freakin him out,” Ronnie continues and finally Reggie turns to face him.

“Sit. Down.” He says calmly and Ronnie hesitates for a moment longer before finally sliding into the booth, caging Eggsy between them.

They pass the cigar between the three of them until it's about half of its original size and Eggsy is relaxed between the two of them. Only then does Reggie finally get to the point.

“You've been doin real good, Teddy. I mean real, real good,” He says as he threads his fingers in Eggsy's hair and scratches lightly, “You've really proven that you're so much more than a, how'd you say it? So much more than a Fuck Toy,” Eggsy winces slightly but Reggie just laughs and continues to stroke his head, “You've done just about everything that Ronnie and I have asked of you. You've worked so well, with us or on your own. So… Ronnie and I have decided to take the last step. The final test to show your loyalty,” He snaps his fingers once and the alley-door opens.

Two men enter, hoisting another with a bag on his head between them. It's then that Eggsy notices the chair in the middle of the room. He watches as they strap the man down securely and pull the bag off. A familiar blonde is revealed, looking disoriented and absolutely terrified. It's when he makes eye contact with Eggsy that Eggsy realizes who he is; Jack McVitie. He was one of Ronnie's boys a few months before Eggsy arrived but Eggsy hadn't seen him until today.

“Teddy,” Ronnie says, ripping Eggsy from his thoughts. He jerks his head towards the mob boss. There's fire in his eyes as he glares at his old lover and Eggsy tries not to imagine himself in Jack's place, “I'd like you ta meet Jack McVitie. He use to be one of my boys, a favorite really, but a few months ago he disappeared. Turns out that he'd been makin friendly with some of them police folks,” His fist clenches on the table and Jack begins to beg through the gag in his mouth. Ronnie ignores him, “Unfortunately for Jackie here, it's real fuckin’ hard to hide from the Krays. And we're gonna teach him a lesson,” A grin splits Ronnie's face and Eggsy thinks he might puke, “You're gonna teach him a lesson.”

One of the men who had dragged Jack in now goes to the back cabinets and begins to pull out an assortment of objects and placing them on a small trolley cart. Eggsy instantly knows what he's about to be asked to do. It's one of his specialties after all.

“You get to choose how you want to do it, darling,” Reggie whispers against his ear and scrapes his nails against Eggsy's scalp a little harder, “Anything on that cart is at your disposal but you don't have to use any of it. A good fist goes a long way,” He grips Eggsy's fist and lifts it up. 

The man finishes setting up all the tools and Ronnie slides out of the booth again. He stares at Eggsy expectantly until he begins to scoot across the booth to come and stand beside Ronnie.

“He's a fuckin snitch, Teddy,” Ronnie whispers in his ear as they stare at Jack's now sobbing form, “He was gonna put me an Reggie in jail. Imagine that. We wouldn't have met you or nothing. We'd be rotting behind bars because some slut couldn't shut his mouth.”

Eggsy lets the venom in Ronnie's voice spur him on and get him in the right mindset for what was about to happen. He knew how to torture someone like the back of his hand. He'd trained in it and experienced it enough that he knew how to make a man scream.

But Teddy hadn't. Teddy doesn't have any training in anything and while Eggsy couldn't hide his scars he'd gotten rid of the ones that suggested otherwise. He was just a delinquent with a good punch. So that's what he'd have to show.

“Give him what he's earned,” Reggie speaks up from the booth as Ronnie walks over to join him. And that doesn't really help because Jack McVitie didn't deserve anything. He'd been completely ri-

No. He was a snitch. A fucking liar who'd almost gotten Ronnie and Reggie taken away. Locked up like swine. They weren't swine, they were kings! Above everyone else and especially above McVitie. Ronnie had trusted him. He was Ronnie's boy. Teddy is his boy! Teddy would never betray Ronnie's trust.

He delivers the first blow before he even realizes that his body has moved. He blinks slowly and looks up at Ronnie, searching for approval. The grin he receives is all he needs. It's like a broken dam after that. Each punch comes easier. He grips onto McVitie's shirt to lift him up and slams his fist into his face over and over until his knuckles split. He's just about to switch arms when he feels the heavy weight in his pocket. He reaches down slowly and sticks his hand in the opening, barely even registering the sting.

“Yes, Teddy!” One of the twins says from behind him as he pulls the pair of yellow brass knuckles out of his pockets.

He slides them on his fingers slowly, relishing how the metal feels on his split skin. He flexes his hand before landing another punch. 

He's grateful for the ability to tune out the noises of what he was doing. He's grateful for the ability to block any emotion he would feel as he turns McVitie's face into a bloodied pulp. He doesn't even acknowledge the dull thump as his fists meet their mark, the squelch of the flesh and blood, the crack of bone. He feels nothing as the screams of agony weaken until they stop completely. As the struggles stop.

He continues to swing over and over and over until finally his arm gives out and he stumbles forward. He catches himself on the back of the chair and slumps against it, breathing heavily. McVitie's body is slumped away from him, in the direction that his punches had thrown him.

Eggsy's just about to back away when hands flip him around and lips slam against his. He tenses but doesn't fight back as he's backed away from the body and towards the booth. He's pressed against another body and then there are more hands on him.

He just lays between them and lets his mind take him far, far away.

***

When he finally comes back to he's in one of the vehicles with his head on Ronnie's chest and his legs thrown across Reggie. He tries to move but is instantly shocked still as pain shoots up his spine coming straight from his ass. He hand clenches in Ronnie's shirt and he feels a kiss pressed against his forehead.

“You're such a good boy, Teddy,” Ronnie's chest rumbles as he speaks and Eggsy tries to find comfort in it, “You're our good boy.”

“Whe’ we?” He mumbles, coughing at the ache in his throat. He knows exactly what the cause of all of this is but he doesn't think he can stomach thinking about it right now. It wouldn't be the first time he'd woken up feeling like this without any memories to explain why.

“We're almost home. We're gonna get you a shower. There's still some blood on you,” Reggie chimes in, rubbing a hand up and down his leg comfortingly. Well that explains the smell.

“McVitie,” He whispers and Ronnie presses more kisses on his forehead. Showing a level of fondness that Eggsy doesn't get often.

“We took care of him, you don't have to ever think about him again,” He says and grips Eggsy just a little tighter, “He's not gonna be a problem.”

“You did a real good job, Teddy. I'm so proud of you,” Reggie reaches over and begins to run his fingers through Eggsy's overgrown curls. 

Eggsy just forces his body to relax. It isn't long until he feels the bumps in the road signaling that they're pulling into Ronnie's driveway. Which is odd. They usually go to Reggie's. Most of their stuff is there and it's much larger. They only used this house in emergencies.

“Why ar’ we ‘ere?” He asks, becoming more aware as the vehicle comes to a stop. He tries to sit up but aborts the movement when it sends yet another spike of pain up his spine. He gasps and collapses back against the twins. A hand slides under his body and begins to knead the base of his spine gently.

“We may have been a little rough,” Reggie murmurs mostly to himself as he exits the vehicle and goes around the other side to open the door. It's then that Eggsy realizes that it's pitch black outside. He must have been out for a while.

“We've decided ta take a bit of a break, ya see. And wha’ better place than a cabin in th’ woods?” Ronnie finally clarifies as he adjusts Eggsy's body so that he can lift him. He's more gentle than usual as he slides out of the vehicle and hoists Eggsy up with him.

“Mobsters don't take breaks,” Eggsy mumbles as he leans against Ronnie's chest happily.

Reggie lets out a huff of laughter and walks ahead of them so he can open the door, “Mobsters like us can take breaks whenever the hell they want.”

Eggsy just lets them carry him to the house and move to the bedroom. Ronnie lays him down on the bed gently. He caresses his face and Eggsy leans into the touch. Reggie appears from the other side and begins to unbutton Eggsy's shirt. It's probably ruined by now. Ronnie unties his shoes and slips them off his feet with controlled motions, looking up at Eggsy every now again to take in his reactions.

Eggsy goes completely limp as they continue to gently strip him. It's when Reggie begins to slip his pants off that he grunts and jerks away. His eyes snap open and he watches the twins both take a step away from him.

“We gotta get it all off fo’ ya ta shower,” Ronnie says and slowly leans over to place his hands on Eggsy's hips. There are bruises there but the pressure is so normal by now that it's almost grounding.

He forces himself to relax again and Ronnie slowly pulls his pants down and off his legs, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Reggie comes up beside him and does the same with his boxers, pausing every time Eggsy shows any sign of discomfort. 

When Eggsy finally looks away from Reggie, Ronnie is gone and he can faintly hear the sound of water running. Ronnie appears a moment later with his suit jacket off and his white shirt halfway unbuttoned.

“I 'ave come to the conclusion that we will all fit in the shower,” He says as he finishes with his shirt and lets it slide off his shoulders. Reggie snorts in response and begins to do the same.

“Why couldn't we shower together in Reggie's shower?” Eggsy whines as he throws his arm over his eyes, “It's so much bigger and I've been asking forever.”

The bed dips and then a body is dropping on top of him, “You can always shower alone,” Ronnie whispers and Reggie starts kissing along his arm, “Reggie and I can just shower first and then you can shower all alone in the cold.”

“Why in the cold?” Eggsy asks as he turns sideways to try and get glance past the man on top of him.

“Ron likes to burn his skin off when he showers.”

“I'd rather burn than freeze my balls off,” Ronnie speaks up and Eggsy glances over to find him standing completely naked in the doorway, steam wafting around him. He hums in appreciation.

Reggie laughs and rolls off of him, “You two go get started. I gots ta make a quick call and then I'll join ya.”

Eggsy narrows his eyes at him with a pout but Reggie just presses a kiss to his lips and walks out of the room.

“Let's go,” Ronnie says and gently pulls a giggling Eggsy to the end of the bed by his legs. He hoists him up bridal style and heads towards the shower.

“Oh my God,” Eggsy laughs as they're engulfed by steam. Ronnie ducks slightly as he steps into the shower and positions them so that the water is only hitting him.

“I'm goin to put you down now,” He warns and waits until Eggsy nods to slowly place him on his feet. Eggsy grips onto him as the pain in his lower back presents itself again, “Steady,” Ronnie whispers in his ear, his deep voice more of a comfort than Eggsy can explain. Large hands settle on his hips and pull him forward so that Eggsy's cheek rests on his chest, “There you go. Let's get your muscles to relax.”

Ronnie slowly turns them so that the water begins to hit Eggsy instead and he lets out a yelp of surprise at the heat, “Holy shit, Ronnie!” He squirms but Ron's arms hold him in place, “Are you trying to boil me alive? Is Reggie gonna bring the potatoes?”

Ronnie lets out a bark of laughter and Eggsy takes the opportunity to lower the temperature just a bit, “You'd eat all the potatoes before they could even settle in,” Ronnie says as he rubs his hands up and down Eggsy's hips in a soothing gesture.

“You know me so well,” Eggsy whispers and relaxes his cheek against Ronnie's chest again, letting the water cascade over his back. He can feel the warmth seeping into his body and soothing all of the aches. Ronnie's hands continue their rhythmic motion and Eggsy's afraid he's about to fall asleep.

“'M gonna soap your hair now,” Ronnie says, his voice rumbling against Eggsy's ear and Eggsy just hums in approval.

He doesn't move as Ronnie reaches for the shampoo on the shower rack. There's a pop and the squelch as Ronnie fills his palm with shampoo and then he begins to massage Eggsy's head. Eggsy lets out a content moan of satisfaction and leans into the touch. Ronnie huffs quietly and massages more thoroughly, spreading suds through Eggsy's curls.

Ronnie is just beginning to wash the shampoo out of Eggsy's hair when the glass door slides open and Reggie peeks his head in.

“I see you started the fun without me,” He says as he steps in, forcing Ronnie to pull Eggsy closer.

“It took you long enough,” Ronnie grumbles and Reggie flicks him with water.

“I could've not shown at all,” He jokes as he slowly maneuvers himself so that his chest is pressed against Eggsy's back, trapping the smaller man between them. He rests his hands on Eggsy's shoulders and begins to knead the skin there, earning him a pleased moan, “But why would I wanna miss out on this?” He asks and leans down to place a kiss on Eggsy's shoulder, “You feeling better?”

Eggsy just hums and shifts his weight so that his head thumps back on Reggie's chest now, exposing the lines of his neck.

“I can't reach your head, ya idiot,” Ronnie complains and Reggie laughs when Eggsy just sticks his tongue out at him, “Have it your way.”

There's another click and squelch and then a loofa is rubbing over his chest. He opens one eye to watch as Ronnie rubs the soap across his body, seeming extremely concentrated on the task. He giggles quietly when Ronnie's brows furrow together in concentration. Ronnie's eyes snap forward and after a moment his face splits into a grin.

“You're such a pretty boy,” He says as he leans forward to press a kiss to Eggsy's lips.

“Our pretty boy,” Reggie adds and begins to leave a trail of kisses down Eggsy's neck. 

Eggsy goes completely lax between them. He loses track of reality, only focusing on the warm bodies against his skin and quiet words being whispered to him. In this moment his world revolves around the Krays and he can't find himself to be horrified by the thought like he usually is. Instead he lets his conscious slip and his mind go free.

He's not sure how long it is before the water is being turned off but it's much sooner than he'd like. One of the twins holds him up while the other dries him off and he just stands there, completely at the mercy of their will. His mind is foggy and his body is more relaxed than he can even remember in his life. He is content.

“Let's get you into bed,” One of them, he can't be bothered to figure out which, says. He just hums and lets them lift him into their arms. 

He's laid on the bed very gently and another set of hands begins to slide a pair of boxers up his legs until they're in their correct place. The covers are pulled up over him and he hums when a warm body slips under them to press up against him. There's some muttering before the covers on his other side shift and another body presses against that side.

He's leaned up slightly and a glass is pressed to his lips. He unconsciously takes a few sips before letting his head loll against the body beside him. Warmth seems to seep through his body and he sighs. He can hear a few words of praise and then he's being lowered back onto the bed.

He hums as one set of hands begins to play with his hair while the other massages his back. He could die like this, he's one hundred percent sure of it.

Just before he drifts off he gathers the last of his remaining strength to mutter the words that have been stuck on his tongue the whole night.

“I love you.”

And then he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My life has been super hectic lately but I think I've finally conquered my writers block and I'm back and ready to roll! Leave a comment please! Some of y'all are getting real close to figuring out the plot of this story and I love to hear your ideas about it!


	6. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krays are expecting guests so they send Eggsy away to deal with some business while they prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been about a month but I finally updated! Sorry guys...

Eggsy has never slept so well in his life. He wakes with his whole body feeling refreshed and he's in an insanely good mood the moment he opens his eyes. It only gets better when he realizes that the twins are still in bed with him, both sound asleep. Ronnie is spread out across the bed but Reggie has Eggsy pulled against his chest with his face tucked in Eggsy's neck. Eggsy's heart flutters as he looks at the two of them and his grins hurts his face. 

It's then that he realizes he's also about thirty seconds away from peeing on himself. He gently maneuvers himself out of Reggie's arms and slides himself down the bed before sprinting to the bathroom. He smiles when the shower comes in view, memories of the night before resurfacing, before relieving himself and moving to brush his teeth.

He was actually surprised that they still had personal items at this house seeing as it'd been about two months since they'd spent a night here. Maybe Reggie knew that they'd be dropping by and had it restocked. And if that didn't give him an idea.

He finishes in the bathroom and quietly makes his way to the kitchen. He opens the cabinets to find that there are, in fact, many, many containers of food. So they really were going to be here for a while.

He locates everything he'll need to make pancakes and sets to work. He grabs the the light blue apron that Ronnie is so fond of and turns on the stove top. He begins to hum as he ties the apron behind his back, bouncing slightly on his toes while he moves around the kitchen to put the ingredients where he needs them.

“Me and you, and you and me, no matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be,” He mutters to himself as he stirs the pancake mix in a mixing bowl, “The only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together~”

He goes back to humming as he practically twirls around the kitchen, stirring all the while. His body seems to be thrumming with happy energy, it almost overwhelms him. None of the pains from the day before are present, he feels light, like if he wanted he could just fly away. He's very content where he is though.

“I can't see me lovin nobody but you, for all my liiiife! When you're with me, baby, the skies are so blue, for all-” There's a quiet creek from behind him and he whips around, stirrer in hand, only to come face to face with Reggie, a small grin on his face, “You scared me!” He exclaims and reaches up to put a hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

“Well don't stop because of me,” Reggie says, his grin turning into a smirk as he slowly approaches Eggsy, “You neva said that you can sing,” His voice almost sounds darker than usual, morning having made his voice deep and crackly, and Eggsy's cheeks flush.

“Well, uh, actually, everyone can sing,” Eggsy counters as he begins to instinctively back away, Reggie still walking towards him like a predator after prey. Eggsy feels his back hit the wall and he gulps.

“You know that's not what I meant,” Reggie whispers. Eggsy stares into his eyes, feeling a mixture of fear and arousal. And then like a switch his face splits into a grin and he stoops down to press a kiss to Eggsy's forehead, “Ronnie's gonna be so delighted. You'll never be able to stop singing for him.”

Eggsy laughs as he worms out of Reggie's hold to go back to the stove. He flips the first pancake and glances back at Reggie who is leaning against the wall, watching him with a small smile.

Eggsy's come to love that smile. It's a sign of the good times, when none of them are stressed or scared of the future. That smile is a sign of late mornings, chaste kisses, and happiness.

“I smell food,” Ronnie grunts from the doorway as he stumbles in like a zombie. Eggsy turns to kiss him good morning but stops in his tracks and loses himself in laughter, “Wot?” Ronnie grumbles, staring at Eggsy as he leans against the counter for support.

“Come 'ere Ron,” Reggie chuckles and reaches for his brother. When he gets close enough Reggie begins to smoothen his hair down, which is sticking up absolutely everywhere. Eggsy continues to cackle while turning around to flip the pancakes again.

“Oi, shut it, Teddy,” Ronnie barks at him, amusement filling his voice, unknowingly popping Eggsy's bubble of happiness. Reality suddenly suffocates him. It's almost like a light switch; one second he’s fine and the next he remembers that all of this was fake and he was in to deep. He wasn't Teddy. He wasn't Teddy, He wasn't Teddy. He. Wasn't. Teddy. He needed to get that through his thick skull before he got himself seriously hurt. He needed to stop projecting his fantasies on to two fucking mob bosses. He was being an absolute idiot. He was losing sight of his mis-

He hasn't made a phone call in nearly a month. 

Eggsy goes completely still as a wave of absolute dread floods over him. He hasn't made a phone call. That was the one true instruction he'd been given and he'd failed. How many calls was it before Arthur sent someone in? Four? 

“Teddy?” A voice cuts through his internal monologue and he whips around.

“I need to make a phone call,” He says and then pushes past the two brothers towards the bedroom. He can faintly hear one of them follow him but he's too busy rifling through his go bag to find the burner phone.

“Teddy? What's all this about?” A voice, Reggie, asks again but Eggsy just continues to rip through his bag.

He can't find the phone. He can't find the phone and he doesn't have his medicine and he can't breath. Oh God, he can't breath. 

His legs give out from underneath him and he curls into himself, hands gripping his hair so tight that it hurts. He can't breath, he can't find his phone, he can't do anything. He was going to be stuck here forever. He was truly going to be the Kray's bitch, no ifs, ands, or buts. He's never going to see Harry or Merlin again because he's going to be stuck with the two men he'd been pretending were them. But Ronnie and Reggie were nothing like Harry and Merlin. They were monsters.

And they'd turned him into one too.

“Breath,” A voice is whispering in his ear from somewhere outside of the fog in his brain, “Teddy, I need you to take a few deep breaths and I need you to drink this, okay?”

More hands join the two already on him and he sucks in desperate gulps of air. When his breathing has slowly become more regulated a glass is pressed to his lips and he takes small sips. It tastes weird and kind of familiar but everytime he tries to pull away the glass is just pushed right back to him.

“Good boy,” A different voice whispers and he feels the soft press of lips against his neck. He feels himself involuntarily relax, practically going limp against the body behind him. He makes a confused noise but he's just shushed gently, “We're going to go eat some of those delicious pancakes you made,” The voice whispers again and Eggsy focuses enough to see that it's Ronnie leaned above him.

“Wh’ you giv’ me?” He slurs as Ronnie strokes his face gently.

“Nothing, baby. You're just tired, go to sleep,” Reggie whispers and Eggsy finds that he can't help but comply.

The last thing he notices before he slips away is the small burner phone in Ronnie's hand.

***

The next time he wakes he has absolutely no recollection of where he is or what's going on.

“What the fuck?” He groans as he stretches out. He slowly begins to recognize Ronnie's room and he lets himself relax back on the bed.

There's a faint sense of dread in the back of his mind but he can't remember what would have caused it so he lets it fade away. He shoves his face into the pillows and takes a deep breath, allowing his body to go completely pilant.

“Sounds like someone decided to wake up,” A voice, Ronnie, cuts through the air and Eggsy giggles as he peeks out to glance at him.

“If you leave I'll go straight back to sleep,” He teases but flips onto his back when Ronnie approaches.

“You can do that if you want but Reggie and I'll eat supper without you,” Ronnie says as he slowly crawls onto the bed, positioning himself so that he's looming over Eggsy, one leg on each side of his hips.

“I slept in that long?” Eggsy asks in surprise, throwing his arms over Ronnie’s neck. Surely he hadn't. There's no way.

“You were tired. Reggie isn't surprised at all, neither am I,” Ronnie soothes and presses gentle kisses around Eggsy's face. Eggsy simply hums and allows Ronnie to explore with his lips.

“I will eat all of this on my own!” Reggie yells from the kitchen and Eggsy begins to giggle again.

“I was gonna make pancakes this morning,” He pouts as he slowly pushes Ronnie off of him so he can slide off the bed, “I can't believe I slept in.”

Ronnie’s face goes blank for a second and he doesn't respond so Eggsy just moves past him to walk towards the kitchen. Reggie looks up when they enter and sends him a brilliant smile. Something about it makes him uneasy.

“How are you feeling, sunshine?” He asks as he pulls a bag of rolls out of the pantry. It looks like He's making chicken salad.

“Hungry,” Eggsy admits as he pushes himself up onto a clear spot on the island, “My head feels a little fuzzy.”

Reggie stops in his tracks, a look of concern on his face as he walks over to examine Eggsy's face, “What kind of fuzzy? Are you seeing dots or anything of the sort? Is there any form of pain or discomfort? ” 

He would've continued his rant if Eggsy hadn't pushed him away with a snort, “It's just from sleeping for so long,” He says and begins to swing his legs, “You're acting like I've been drugged or something.”

It's Ronnie's turn to snort before he moves to start scooping chicken salad onto the Hawaiian rolls. Eggsy just watches the twins move, the feeling of uneasiness slipping up his spine again.

“I want to watch Tv,” Ronnie says and moves towards the other end of the trailer. Eggsy just hums and hops off the island. Reggie presses a kiss to the back of his neck as he joins him to make his own rolls.

“So, I've been thinking,” He starts and Eggsy glances up at him.

“A terrible idea really,” Eggsy cuts in and yelps when Reggie swats his bum before bursting into laughter.

“Shut it, you,” He says with a grin and the uneasiness builds again. Eggsy really doesn't like this feeling, “ As I was saying, I've been thinking about your role in the business,” This catches Eggsy's attention and he turns so that he's completely facing Reggie.

“Go on,” He prompts and Reggie grins.

“You've proven yourself on many occasions. You're an amazing driver, you can run protection rackets independently or working with others, you could probably kill a man with a single punch, and best of all, you're loyal to a tee,” He caresses Eggsy's face gently, “You're everything we could've asked for and I can tell that you still want more,” Eggsy opens his mouth to say something but Reggie raises a single eyebrow and Eggsy's mouth snaps shut, “What you did to McVitie was impressive. Ronnie and I were a little scared that you were too soft to really take care of him but god did you show us,” Shame floods Eggsy and he averts his eyes only to have them drawn back when Reggie taps his face, “I think it's about time that we really use that potential. Ronnie would agree.”

“I do,” Ronnie says, suddenly behind Eggsy and the smaller boy jumps.

“Holy shit, Ronald!” Eggsy complains as he grips Reggie’s chest.

“Sorry, Teddy,” He apologizes, no remorse in his voice, “Reggie's right though. You've got potential and we're wasting it keeping you locked up here.”

Eggsy's eyebrows slowly furrow together, “So what do you have in mind?” He asks, feeling a tinge of nervous excitement shoot through him.

Reggie's face turns deadly as he looks into Eggsy's eyes. Eggsy isn't sure what he sees there but the newfound exhilaration thrumming through his body doesn't let him focus on it for long.

“We're having some very special guests sometime next week and Ronnie and I are going to be very busy,” Reggie almost purrs as he pushes Eggsy until his back presses against Ronnie, “We need someone to watch the organization. Just until we get them settled.”

“It'll be fun,” Ron mumbles, right up against Eggsy's ear. Eggsy unconsciously leans into the sound, “You'll get to see what it's really like for us.”

“You'll get your hands real dirty. We know how much you like that,” Reggie adds.

“All that power, all for you.”

“You'd be such a good boy for us.”

“Can you be a good boy for us?”

Eggsy almost whimpers but instead nods with enthusiasm, his body seemingly vibrating, “I'm a good boy. I'll always be a good boy for you.”

The matching grins on the twin's faces are sharp, intimidating, “Good,” Reggie purrs and leans down to place a biting kiss to Eggsy's neck. 

The moan Eggsy lets out is unholy but when he leans in to make his own claim the twins suddenly and simultaneously pull away. This time he can't stop the whine that escapes him. He looks between the twins desperately but Ronnie is already on his way back to the tv and Reggie has turned away from him. 

Reggie laughs as he moves back to the counter, “How many rolls do you want?” He asks and Eggsy slams his head back against the island.

These two are gonna be the death of him.

***

They spend a few more days in Ronnie's trailer before returning to civilization. The whole time was spent planning for their “special guests” and introducing Eggsy to parts of the business he'd not known about before. He learned more in those few days then he expected to ever know.

Now they were back at Reggie's and Eggsy was packing his bag to head to one of their other houses. 

“I'm not even sure how long they'll be here but I doubt you'll miss them,” Reggie says as he helps fold some of Eggsy's shirts, “We just need those business aspects handled before they get out of hand.”

“You don't have to keep trying convincing me that you're not hiding me,” Eggsy scoffs as he places a pile of multi colored socks in his bag, “I'll scare the guys and then I'll be back. It's like a mini vacation,” He reasons and moves to start packing the various weapons the Krays had bought him into their own bag, “I bet it'll even be some fun.”

“Your definition of fun excites me,” Ronnie says as he shoves some pants into the bag. Reggie sighs and starts to refold them, “You'll have to tell us about it when you get back.”

“Oh, I definitely will. Maybe we can have story time with your guests as well,” He sits the bag of weapons beside his luggage and plops down on the bed beside it. 

He watches the twins move around each other, Ronnie throwing random stuff in the bag while Reggie sorts and folds it. For a moment he wonders how it got to be like this. So domestic. So peaceful. He'd been with Ronnie for eight months now and they'd been a trio for five. A lot had changed since the beginning, even more had changed since that day in the warehouse. They were softer on him, there was more fondness in their eyes, but most importantly, he felt safer.

He felt safe with two of Britain's most dangerous men. It was crazy. But that wasn't even the worst part though.

He felt safe with his mission targets.

Somewhere along the way he'd let himself slip and now here he was, playing house with his mission. He'd even forgotten to call. He never forgot a direct order from his superiors, especially not when there's literally only one for the whole mission. Harry and Merlin were right, they were dangerous and he was getting sucked right into their will. 

Which really this wouldn't have escalated nearly half as bad if he didn't have a crush on his old mentor and his husband. No, it wouldn't be anywhere as fatal. He'd spent the last eight months of his life pretending that the Krays were them and now he was stuck. Now his mind was telling him that he loved Ronnie and Reggie when really those feelings were just a rip off of what he felt for Harry and Merlin.

He's so fucked.

“Get out of your head, Ted,” A gentle voice whispers in his ear and he blinks a few times to clear the fog in his head.

“Sorry, just got distracted I guess,” He whispers and goes to fall backwards on the bed only to hit a solid body behind him. He looks up to find Ronnie staring down at him with a raised eyebrow, “Well hello there,” He grins and Ronnie's lips turn upwards ever so slightly.

“You'll be safe,” He says. There's no question in the statement but Eggsy nods anyways, “Our friends are going to like you.”

“It's kind of hard not to,” He winks at Ronnie and pushes off his chest.

He walks to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and some of Reggie and Ronnie's gel. There's no way he was going to earn anybody's respect with the mop of curls on his head. He really needed to get it trimmed. If only Ronnie would let him.

He moves to the door and is about to ask Ronnie for a trim before he left but pauses when he sees the twins huddled in the corner whispering feverently to each other. Their voices are too quiet to hear but Eggsy strains anyways. Neither sound angry, which is good but their body language is not very open.

“Guys?” He finally cuts through the silence and the twins jerk their heads up in unison. There's a weird expression on Reggie's face but he carefully replaces it when he meets Eggsy's eyes; Ronnie just has his ever-present scowl, “We okay?”

Reggie's smile is fake as he approaches and Eggsy feels the hair on the back of his neck rise, “We're fine Teddy Bear,” Eggsy snorts at the new nickname, his first from the twins, and Reggie seems to take it as a good sign because he gently takes Eggsy into his arms, “You'll be greatly missed.”

Eggsy hums and slowly pulls away to place his items in his bag, “It's just a week or two, you can make it.” 

“Charlie is going to meet you when you arrive,” Ronnie comments from across the room, having still not moved from his earlier position.

“Your brother Charlie?” Eggsy asks, his body jerking up. They didn't talk about their family much. Eggsy knew of their brother from some of the meetings he'd attended at 173 Valence Street with the twins but he'd never met him. This was a huge step.

“Yeah, Charles Kray Jr. He's an older guy. Got grey hair and an ugly mug. You won't be able to miss him,” Reggie clarifies, “He'll be in charge of your rooming and all that shit. He'll help you with the business.”

Eggsy simply nods and begins to zip his bag, “How long until my car's here?” 

Reggie checks his watch and moves towards the window, “You got about fifteen minutes.”

“We can fit a quick shag into fifteen minutes, right?” He asks and the sharp grins he gets from the twins gives him all the answer he needs.

***

Eggsy sleeps the whole three hour ride to the Kray's other property, thrown across the back seat with an ache in his bum but satisfaction filling his very core. A break from the twins, even just for a week or two, was going to be good for him. He'd have time to clear his head and get himself back on track. After this little adventure he'd probably have enough information to lock all of the Krays up for good and then he could go home. 

Oh, how he wanted to go home.

He's awoken by a bump in the road causing his body to roll off the seat into the floor below him, “Wha’ t’ fuck?” He groans as he grips onto the seat to drag himself back up. He wraps himself up with the blanket Ronnie had left with him and tries to suppress his shivers. He was not enjoying this sudden cold front.

“Sorry, sir,” The driver says from the front of the car, “This area doesn't seem to be very well kept. We're almost there though.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy responds and adjusts himself so that he can stare out the window, “Could you turn the heat up any?” He asks as he takes in the building around him, all of them sprinkled with snow.

“It's pretty cold, even for December. I guess It's colder up North,” The driver comments and Eggsy's eyebrows shoot up.

“I didn't even realize it was December yet,” He admits and pulls the blanket closer around his body. How long had it been since he'd seen a calendar? How long had it been since he'd used any form of technology? How long had it been since he'd interacted with anyone outside of the Kray's circle? He honestly had absolutely no idea. Maybe these guests would be a breath of fresh air.

“December second,” The driver provides and Eggsy simply hums, allowing him to get lost in the buildings moving past.

It's not ten minutes later that they're slowing down to pull into the driveway of an old one story building. It has a dirty white picket fence and a high roof. There's what looks like a chicken coop pressed against the side. It's a cute little home. The buildings around it look just as old as it, some on the verge of falling apart. It was the perfect place for a crime ring, honestly.

A man is standing on the porch, propped up against the door with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. As the car gets closer Eggsy's lock on the man's gray hair and familiar facial features. Charlie Kray Jr.

Eggsy folds his blanket and prepares for the vehicle to stop. Once it does he instantly slides out, not waiting on the driver, and goes to the trunk to grab his stuff.

“You must be Teddy,” A voice yells and Eggsy moves from behind the trunk door to see Charlie making his way towards him.

“That's me,” He confirms and sets his bag down to reach out and shake the older Krays hand.

“I want to say I've heard good things but I don't hear much of anything from my younger brothers, the twats. Didn't know you'd be here until this morning,” He admits and scratches the back of his neck as he gives Eggsy a firm handshake.

“You're not missing much,” He jokes and the laugh Charlie lets out is a little concerning, “How long have you been here?” He asks before he can really stop himself.

“Too long,” Charlie whispers, his smile turning a little rueful, “I'll show you your room,” He says and turns to go back inside the house.”

“Hey,” Eggsy says as he leans against the driver seat, “Thanks for the ride.”

The man doesn't make eye contact as he nods, “You're welcome sir. Someone will be here to get you in two weeks.”

Eggsy steps back and watches as the car pulls away before turning to head to the house. Charlie is standing at the door watching him with sharp eyes. Eggsy stares right back as he walk up the stairs and brushes past him into the house.

“There's two bedrooms,” Charlie says from behind him, “I've already settled into the front one so you can have the one in the back. There's only one bathroom but there's also one in the cafe and that's where we'll be most of the time.” 

“The cafe?” Eggsy asks as he turns around to face Charlie.

“It’s the little building on the left when you first enter town,” Charlie says with a raised eyebrow as he points towards the town they’d driven through, “You don't know about the cafe?”

“No,” Eggsy admits.

“Why are you here?” Charlie asks, suspicion filling his eyes. Eggsy instantly shifts into a more defensive stance and Charlie seems to notice immediately because he looks away.

“I was told I was handling some business.”

Charlie hums and moves further into the house, “This is the kitchen, your room is to the back right. I restock every week so you can eat all you like.”

“I don't require a lot of food,” Eggsy says and moves to where he'll be staying. He opens the door with his hip and takes in the room before him. It's a small room with a single, twin bed against the back left wall, a desk and a dresser for his clothes. It feels like a jail cell.

“It's not much but it's what we have,” Charlie says and Eggsy glances back to see him leaned in the doorway. Just like Reggie.

“It's fine,” He says and send a grin the older man's way. He tosses his bag and the blanket on his bed before spinning around, “Now how about you show me this business I'm suppose to be dealing with.”

Charlie raises an eyebrow but starts walking towards the doorway anyways, “We've been having some trouble with the Richardson Gang. You know them?”

“I've heard a few stories,” Eggsy says as they exit the house. He suddenly wishes his shirt was about three times thicker.

“Yeah, well luckily we've got a few of em. Reggie asked me personally to get some information out of em but it ain't been much use,” He admits and scratches the back of his neck again, “Apparently you're pretty good at that stuff.”

“I beat the shit out of one guy and they decided I was an expert,” He confesses and Charlie lets out a bark of laughter.

“They think very highly of you. I'm pretty sure that Ronald could watch you beat people for hours with the way he described it,” Charlie recalls and Eggsy turns to look at him incredulously.

“He told you about that?”

“They told me all sorts of stuff while you were on your way over here. Wanted to make sure I kept you safe,” He clears his throat and shifts his gaze to the ground, “And knew the consequences if I didn't.”

Eggsy hums and tries to ignore the concern edging at the back if his mind, “You won't have to worry about that. I can handle myself.”

Charlie doesn't respond at first but as they walk towards the cafe he speaks up, “I understand they sent you here to, well, torture these guys but I'd appreciate it if you left a lot of that to me.”

Eggsy looks up in slight confusion, “What, why?”

Charlie scratches the back of his neck, “It's just,” He pauses for a long moment, “You're so young,” He makes direct eye contact with Eggsy and Eggsy slowly comes to a stop, “I understand that you're getting yourself personally involved with my little brothers, both of em, which I think is crazy, but I can promise you that they won't know how to handle the sort of issues that the job at the cafe causes. They locked me here on my own for a reason and I can't see that happening to anyone else.”

“Charlie,” Eggsy whispers, “I'm gonna be okay.”

“That's what they all think,” Charlie responds, eyes speaking of untold horrors, “You just stick to the paperwork for now. I'll show you the cafe but that's it. You'll see what I mean,” And with that he continues the trek to the cafe, Eggsy following a little further behind. Eggsy tries his best to shake the nauseous feeling off his body.

It doesn’t take as long as he expected but he still wished they’d taken a car. Eggsy's hands are numb by the time that they reach the door and the wave of warm air that exits the building is very welcome. The rich smell of pie is just icing on the cake.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” He practically moans as he steps inside. Charlie just hums from behind him.

“That’s Mama Manti’s special pie,” He says and helps Eggsy remove his jacket to hang on the coat hanger, “She’s a sweet one.”

“I’m sure,” Eggsy says and then turns to face Charlie expectantly, “But I have a feeling that we’re not here for pie.”

“No, we’re not,” Charlie says and begins to maneuver through the small building. He’s stopped several times by the locals, all asking about Eggsy and the chickens. It’s actually quite amusing. He especially enjoys how Charlie gives a different explanation of who he is to each person.

When they finally make it to the kitchen Charlie leads him to a giant freezer. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door before pushing it open. He urges Eggsy inside as he turns the light on. There’s a small hatch hidden underneath a stack of boxes. They move them together and Charlie pulls it open, revealing a hidden staircase leading down into a dimly lit hallway. 

What’s really surprising though is the stench.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy gags as he steps away from the hatch, hand coming up to cover his nose.

“I told you it's bad. You get use to it,” Charlie says as he begins to descend the stairs. Eggsy watches him for a moment and takes a few deep breaths before pulling his shirt up over his nose and following after him.

“What is that smell?” He asks as he closes the hatch behind him swallowing the bile in his throat.

“Blood and feces. It's worse when we house more people but right now there's only about three of them,” Charlie explains and Eggsy stops in his tracks.

“House?” He asks. Ronnie and Reggie hadn't said a single thing about housing anybody. Eggsy knew he was coming to possibly kill people but nobody said anything about gang prisoners.

“The Krays have enemies, lots of em. We keep the real bad ones in here,” Charlie shrugs as he waits for Eggsy to catch up with him, “There's a few guys from protection rackets too. If they're a constant problem to our clients then they're sent to me.”

“How long have you been here?” Eggsy ass again, taking in the oddly clean cellar around him. He's hoping for more clarification this time.

“Just a few years. It's where they needed me so it's where I'm at,” He admits, following Eggsy's gaze before clearing his throat, “My wife and the kids live further South. Reggie promised they'd be safe as long as I'm up here. They visit every now and then.”

“You must be terribly lonely,” Eggsy almost whispers. He didn't really mean to say it out loud but his sympathy for the man had overwhelmed him.

“I'm fine,” Charlie says but it's a lie. Eggsy can tell by the lines etched into his skin and the glint in his eyes. He was a man craving attention, craving companionship. For the next two weeks Eggsy could give it to him, “Let's go meet some of the residents,” He says suddenly with a clap of his hands. The down cast look on his face was wiped away and a small smile settles back on his face. 

They walk through a few corridors before making it to a long hallway, leaving Eggsy to wonder how big this hidden lair really was. The stench is the worst here and Eggsy fights a gag. It smells like something is decomposing.

Charlie suddenly starts to whistle, sharp and slow. Somewhere along the way he'd grabbed a long metal rod and he starts to click it against the wall as they walk, their pace suddenly slower. Eggsy glances over at him only to find that his face has grown darker, insanity reflecting in his eyes. Eggsy can't stop the shiver that runs down his spine.

They pass by large metal doors and Charlie slams the rod against each one as they pass. On the second there’s a scream from the other side but it's mostly eerily quiet. Eggsy finds himself resisting his fight or flight response. 

They finally stop at the very last door and Charlie turns towards him, “This is our newest guy. He sent Reggie some pictures of you with a threatening message. I guess that’s why they sent you here. It’ll mean more if he’s hurt by his would be victim.”

Eggsy hums as he runs a hand over the door slowly, deliberately, “So you trust me with him?” He waits for Charlie to respond but when he gets nothing he just keeps going, “Do you usually start on one of them after the clicks?” He asks without removing his hand.

“Yeah. It helps put me in the mindset for what I'm about to do,” Charlie responds and Eggsy hums, relating a little too much.

“Then let's leave them waiting,” He says after a long pause before turning on his heels and following the path they'd come through to make it back to the stairs. He can meet them all at a later date.

He doesn't hear Charlie behind him but something tells him that he'll listen. He has a lot to plan.

***

Ronnie and Reggie call while he and Charlie are eating dinner, Eggsy mostly watching as Charlie tucks into the mac and cheese he'd made. Charlie excuses himself while Eggsy sits on the counter to use the wall phone. It makes him wonder about his burner phone. 

“Hey,” He practically breathes into the phone. He didn't realize how much he'd missed them even though it'd only been less than a day. I guess living with the same people for eight months really changed your dependency.

“Teddy,” Reggie sounds just as longing as Eggsy had, “How was your first day away?” 

“Eventful. It's weird being away for so long,” He admits, leaning back against the wall.

“You've been gone over night before,” Reggie reasons and Eggsy can hear him shifting as well and he wonders where he's at at the moment, “This won't be much different.”

“It's so long though,” He whines and Reggie's responding laughter is very, very welcome, “I miss you.”

“God, I miss you too, Teddy Bear,” Reggie sighs. Eggsy practically melts against the counter.

“How is Ro-” He begins to inquire but is cut off.

“Quit hoggin the fookin phone!” Ronnie exclaims, voice getting louder throughout the sentence until he's speaking right into the speaker.

“Are you being a bully, Ronnie?” Eggsy giggles and pulls one leg up against his chest while the other dangles from the counter.

“I'm a gansta, bullying comes with the job,” Ronnie says in return but his voice is softer. Eggsy likes his ability to do that to the man, “How is Charlie treating you?”

“Splendidly. He's very lonely up here, you know? He spent all lunch telling me about his wife and their two kids. He's got a boy and a girl, misses them terribly,” Eggsy honestly does feel bad for him but he'd had his ear talked off and he was done with Charlie for the day.

“The daughter ain't even his. That wife of his is a whore and his son hates him,” Ronnie unloads, causing Eggsy to pause for a moment and recollect his thoughts.

“Well, okay then,” He blinks once more, “He said between working in the cafe he'd teach me a few things about boxing. My guess is that he just wants someone to touch him,” He giggles and Ronnie makes an excited noise from the other side of the line.

“He's a good boxer. Not as good as Reggie and I were but he could teach you some stuff,” He says and there's some shifting from the other line.

“I was hopin to teach you myself but it'll be fun to see how well he can do it,” Reggie suddenly says and Eggsy assumes that they'd decided to share the phone. That actually makes it easier for them all.

“You never really told me about your boxing careers. I'm quite curious now,” He admits and that's how the rest of the phone call goes.

When he hangs up almost two hours later he's stiff and desperate to lay in a soft bed, immensely satisfied with his conversation. He had a long day in the morning and for once he didn’t think he’d have trouble finding sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally at that section that I mentioned in the last chapter that's really hard to write. I don't think y'all understand how much comments help. Every time I see a 0 beside my inbox I get so freaking discouraged. I know it's stupid but they really, really help! Tell me what you thought and what you wanna see!


	7. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy meets some new members of the Kray gang and has to cope with being so far from his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all though I was dead! It had been a LONG last couple of months and I haven't had time to write anything. I was Fiona in "Shrek the Musical" and also head of paint so a lot of my creative energy was going to that, then finals came up, and I graduated on Saturday so I've been super swamped with work. To add onto that, my mom took my laptop so I have to borrow my older sisters to write... I have a job interview tomorrow but I don't know when I'll start or what my hours will be so I'm gonna crank out as much as I can today and try to start posting weekly again. We're getting close to the end anyways.
> 
> ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chapter and, for the love of God, please send me comments.

The next morning he wakes before Charlie. It's a surreal feeling, walking around an unknown building when you're the only one conscious. He doesn't like it very much.

He distracts himself by making oatmeal. He hates oatmeal, absolutely loathes it. It reminds him of Dean and the Estates. He'd gone weeks eating nothing but oatmeal because it was cheap and Daisy could eat it just like an adult could. Dean didn't, of course. He would take Eggsy's mum to the pub every night and they'd eat to their heart's content. It was Eggsy and the fucking toddler who got to suffer. Oatmeal was just a bitter reminder of what he'd risen from.

It made him miss his Daisy.

“You glare at it for too long and it'll start boiling,” Charlie says from behind him, his voice cracking with sleep.

“Sorry,” Eggsy laughs, completely fake, “Ya didn't have anythin to make pancakes or nothing, so oatmeal it is.”

Charlie hums and sits down at the table, “I love me some Oatmeal,” He says and Eggsy sprinkles some cinnamon on top before passing him the bowl, “I'll go get some mix later.”

Eggsy hums in appreciation before settling into his own chair. He doesn't touch his oatmeal, doesn't plan to so he just sits and waits for Charlie to finish. Luckily Charlie eats like a dying man so it's not long before he's cleared his bowl.

He gives Eggsy an odd look as he stands and looks down at his bowl, “You really should probably eat something.”

“I'm afraid that If I go into that cellar with anything in my stomach I may throw it all back up,” He lies with a small smile and Charlie laughs before grabbing Eggsy's bowl as well and taking a few bites before setting them both in the sink.

“You'll get use to it over time. The longer you're in there, the easier it gets. Maybe Mama Manti will make you some pie once you’re done.”

Eggsy hums as he stands and goes to grab his jacket by the door. Charlie meets him and together they exit the house and begin walking in the direction of the cafe.

“Why don’t you have someone drive you over there? Isn’t it terrible to walk every time you have to get down there?” Eggsy asks after a long moment. Charlie seems to contemplate his response for a while before finally speaking up.

“I like the walk,” He stops and lets out a little sigh, “I’m a man who’s done a lot of bad, bad things in my life and they’ll haunt me forever. I hear the screams of my victims on a loop twenty four seven and there’s nothing I can do to stop it,” He pauses and takes a deep breath, “ Sometimes a long walk is all that I need to clear my head and feel a little more human.”

Eggsy nods his head, feeling slightly suffocated by the reality of those words and how easily he can relate to them. He's been a monster long before he met the Krays but they’d nurtured him into the type of monster he’d always been terrified of becoming. This mission was already becoming one of his biggest regrets. 

“You can meet with your man tonight but I don't want you touching him,” Charlie continues, looking up at Eggsy expectantly, “Scare him if you want but that's it.”

“Charlie, with all due respect, you can't treat me like a child while I'm here. I'm almost thirty and I've done more things than you probably think,” He responds and Charlie's jaw tightens, “Nothing I do or see here can ever be worse than what I've already experienced,” Flashes of Merlin's bloody stumps suddenly fill his head and he physically flinches. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts before continuing towards the cafe just a little faster.

The same strong smell of pie hits him the moment he opens the door but this time he swears that he can smell burning flesh. He has to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Come on, kiddo,” Charlie whispers from behind him, “Let's get to it then.”

He follows Charlie to the kitchen and together the move the boxes before walking down the stairs. Charlie stops at the very bottom and turns back to Eggsy.

“You're sure about this?” Charlie reassures one last time and Eggsy gives him a firm nod. Charlie searches his face for a moment longer before turning and disappearing through the giant double doors. It isn't until Eggsy hears the first bang on the door that he follows.

He watches as Charlie slams the metal pipe on the second to last door before glancing at Eggsy one more time and then entering. Eggsy stares at the door as it closes and then moves to the door at the very end of the hall. He didn't know anything about his current target and that was never a good thing but for all he knew he wasn't even looking for information, he was just torturing the guy.

He taps his fingers on the door slowly as he undoes the latches on the outside. He takes his time pulling each bolt out before placing a hand on the handle. He slightly cringes at the loud squeal the door makes when he opens it but he steps inside anyways.

“I'm gonna go ahead and say that you sure as hell ain't Charlie,” A man with a strong british accent says as Eggsy steps into the room.

Eggsy takes a moment to assess the man from behind. He's stockily built with broad shoulders and pitch black hair. It looks as if it'd been perfectly styled before he'd been taken but now it was hanging limp against his forehead. He's strapped to a chair in the middle of the room by his arms and legs and there's belts holding his head and waist in place. Even through this he's relaxed as if he's right at home.

“Well, you got that right,” Eggsy responds as he slowly walks forward. The man doesn't move as Eggsy runs his hands across his shoulders and he notes the strength he feels there. He makes his way to the chair across from the man and sits down before finally looking at the man's face.

“Well if it ain't Ronnie Kray's little whore,” The man says with a loud laugh. He leans forward as far as he can with a toothy grin, seemingly examining Eggsy's face.

“Name's Teddy Smith,” He says instead of addressing the obvious attempt to annoy him, “I heard you were taking pictures of me. Did I at least look good?”

The man looks caught off guard for a second before his eyes narrow suspiciously and he leans back, “Did Ronnie send you here?” He asks.

“Not for you but yes,” Eggsy picks at his nails, giving off a sense of vulnerability by not watching the man, “In fact, I don't even know who you are,” He says, glancing up at him, “You're just a guy with a camera, I guess. I've met quite a few of those.”

“My Name's Frankie, Frankie Fraser, and I'm your worst nightmare,” He growls and Eggsy can just see the crazy in his eyes. He wonders if his ever look like that.

Eggsy lets out a small laugh and changes his body language so that he's finally giving Frankie all of his attention, “I have more nightmares than you'll ever know about. You're the least of my worries,” They just stare at each other and then Eggsy stands, “I just wanted to see what you looked like. I may be back, I may not. I guess we'll see how interesting I think you are in the morning,” He says and heads to the door.

“Why don't yous hurry up and kill me already?” He asks as Eggsy begins to unbolt the door. There's no desperation or tiredness in Frankie's voice; He just sounds bored, as if life was just a massive waste of his time and he was ready to get it over with.

“And what's the fun in that?” Eggsy asks without glancing backwards before closing the door behind him. He bolts it back before facing the exit doors.

He can hear muffled screams of pain from the middle room and he assumes that's where Charlie is. He's obviously busy so Eggsy just heads towards the stairs, thinking of that pie he'd smelt earlier.

He exits the cooler and closes it gently. It's odd how the cold and pie completely cover the stench of the hidden cellar but Eggsy's sure that was the plan anyways.

“You must be Teddy,” A quiet voice says and Eggsy whips around to find a short, Asian woman standing at one of the ovens against the back wall. Mama Manti, “The twins have written a lot about you.”

“You know Ronnie and Reggie?” Eggsy asks and the moment it comes out he realizes how stupid of a question it was.

“Well, they do have a torture chamber under my cafe,” She says as she turns around, a twinkle in her eyes, “It would be rather odd if I didn't.”

Eggsy laughs awkwardly and reaches up to scratch his neck, “Yeah, duh. My bad.”

Mama Manti pulls a tray full of miniature pies out of the oven and sets them on the oven top before turning around to fully face Eggsy, “It's strange to see you so far away from them. I know how possessive they can be.”

“Oh, they were having guests over and sent me to deal with some business while they settled down. I'm only here for two weeks,” He says, something about the woman's gaze making him uncomfortable, “It's not that long,” He teeters off and adverts his eyes again.

Eggsy's saved from the rest of the conversation when Charlie comes out of the cooler. He's wiping his hands on a now bloody rag and moves straight to the sink.

“Mama Manti!” He exclaims as he passes her, “I see you've met Teddy.”

Manti hums and turns back to her pies, “He's a lovely young man. I can tell why the twins want him,” She says and Eggsy smiles awkwardly, still feeling suspiciously uncomfortable.

“He's down here helping me out for two weeks and then he gets to go right back to em. Until then I'm sure he'd love to try some of your delicious pie. I know I'm craving a slice,” Charlie finishes drying his hands and moves to where the pies are drying on the oven, “Do you like cherry or pecan?”

“Either's fine really,” Eggsy says and steps forward, towards the oven. Mama Manti comes to stand beside him but he focuses solely on the baked goods before him.

Charlie scoops their pies into little boxes, cherry for him and pecan for Eggsy, before passing Eggsy his, “See ya tomorrow, Mama Manti,” He says as they move towards the door.

Mama Manti's eyes stay stuck on Eggsy as he goes, “I look forward to it. And Teddy,” She says and Eggsy pauses before turning and facing her, “Enjoy your pie.”

“I will,” He says in return and then they finally make their way to the front door, “I don't know why but she definitely sets me on edge,” He admits, watching as Charlie digs into his pie. The cherry filling that overflows from the side reminds him too much of blood and he has to turn away.

“That just means you have a good gut feeling,” Charlie replies afters he's swallowed and uses a napkin to wipe the sides of his mouth. Eggsy diverts his attention back to him, “She's an ex-member of the chinese mob. She got exiled after killing one of the leaders and somehow ended up in Britain. When Reggie found her, instead of turning her in he sent her down here and taught her how to make pies. This way she's protected from those who may still be looking for her and we have a gatekeeper for our enemies that knows how to keep her mouth shut.”

Eggsy hums and finally opens his own pie. He groans on the first bite, cherishing the flavors that engulf his tongue, “Reggie taught her how to make these?”

“She mastered it on her own over time and added her own special touches but Reggie set the baseline. She's got a soft spot for him because of it.”

They walk a little further in silence, both just enjoying their pies. They're almost to the house when Eggsy speaks up again, “I need you to tell me everything you know about Frankie Fraser.”

Charlie looks over at him in surprise, “How'd you know his name? Did he tell you that?”

“Yeah, pretty willingly too. I didn't think it was really his name at first,” He shrugs, “But I don't know a thing about him except for the fact that he's a good photographer and he's comfortable in a torture chair.” 

“Well, the second sure does make sense. He's part of The Richardson Gang; They're known for their sadistic ways. I have no doubt that he had to go through hell to earn the spot he did,” Charlie begins, “He's been a criminal for a long, long time. He started at thirteen with petty shit but climbed his way up the crime ladder. Now he works as the Richardson's enforcer. He's absolutely ruthless. He gets sexual pleasure from hurting people, especially enjoys ripping people's teeth out with pliers.”

Eggsy cringes, “How'd he end up with the Richardsons?”

“They bribed some cop after one of his bigger robberies and he pledged his loyalty right then and there. He loves it there, he fits right in with em. He's batshit crazy too, which is how he got his nickname “Mad” Frankie Fraser.”

“How the hell did he end up here then,” Eggsy asks, trying to work out the gaps in the story, “There's no way it was easy to capture him since he's so important.”

“I bet it wasn't,” Charlie groans, “But Reggie won't tell me what happened so I don't have any answers either. I have a feeling he's here willingly, somehow,” Charlie muses as they walk onto the front porch and he pulls out the keys to unlock the door, “I don't know how but he's here by his own free will.”

Eggsy doesn't respond to that, instead moving into the house and heading to his room. He strips his jacket off and throws it across the bed before sliding off his shoes and moving back towards the kitchen.

He knows that he's gotta be careful with this guy. He's unstable and perfectly capable of seriously fucking with Eggsy if he doesn't play this right. He needs some ideas.

“You wanna go practice some boxing moves?” Charlie asks as he enters the room as well, “There's a lot of space in the basement and I keep it pretty warm down there.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, shaking himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

***

Eggsy doesn't go to the cafe with Charlie the next day. Instead He stays at the house and goes through paperwork that the twins were behind on. They usually don't have a lot but they'd just been hired as protection to another celebrity and all the contracts had to be sorted and kept up with.

After a while though his arms begins to ache from all the boxing he'd done so he stands and heads back to his room. He sorts through his luggage for a book that Ronnie had bought him a few months ago and for not the first time he thinks back to his burner phone. 

He'd gotten so caught up that he'd miss placed his one contact to the outside world. He keeps seeing this image of one of the twins holding it but he can't for the life of him remember if that's a dream or reality. It seems so distant and foggy but something in his gut tells him it's real. It doesn't matter at this point, he's hours away from it anyways and Arthur had probably already sent somebody to come get him.

For a moment he wonders if he's got enough to complete his mission. If he could prove their connection to the cafe that alone would probably lock them up for good. Something about that thought leaves a nasty taste in the back of his throat and he turns back to his book.

He's nearing the end of his story when he hears the door open and close, “Teddy?” Charlie's voice rings through the house and Eggsy pushes himself off the bed.

“I'm over here,” He says as he enters the kitchen to meet Charlie. His eyes are instantly drawn to the man's fist. They're broken and chapped, with the stains of blood permanently on his skin, “Rough day?” He asks, nodding his head towards Charlie's hands as he moves to pull things out of the fridge for dinner. He'd somehow skipped right over lunch without even noticing.

“We got sent a new guy, actually,” Charlie responds and Eggsy pauses, turning to face him, “Some cop that Reggie found hiding in the ranks. He'd apparently been causing a lot of trouble if they sent him my way instead of dealing with him theirselves.”

“They've been having quite a few of those lately. They were dealing with one of those on one of the first times I went to the clubs,” He notes, pulling out chicken patties.

“Ronnie hates them the most. He just gets so pissed off by everything but that's one of his bigger triggers,” Charlie settles down at the kitchen table and lets his head fall backwards.

“What, secret agents? That seems like a weird fear for something so few and far between,” Eggsy says, trying to contain the sweat forming on his neck. He could take Charlie out if he had to, but he really didn't want to have to.

“Well, you never know in this line of business,” Charlie says and then leaves it at that.

Eggsy simply hums and continues making dinner. Charlie doesn't move the whole time, just rests with his head hanging back. It puts Eggsy on edge but he doesn't say anything.

About thirty minutes later he has chicken sandwiches and fries made and he sets a plate in front of Charlie, “You can go ahead and eat.”

 

Charlie finally shifts and sits up to face his plate. There's no way that his neck isn't killing him.

“Have you called the twins yet today?” Charlie asks after a long while.

Eggsy bites into one of the fries he'd been picking at before clearing his throat, “No and they haven't tried to contact me either. I figure their guests have finally arrived and they're busy with that.”

Charlie simply hums and takes another bite of his sandwich, “I wonder who they're having over and why. Reggie didn't mention any names when I last spoke to him. I'm sure it's just someone helping with their spy problem. They've only ever had to bring in one other person for that before. A couple actually, but I never met them.”

Eggsy nods, only half paying attention to anything Charlie is saying. His mind is stuck in his thoughts. He didn't want any guests. Not only because they would mean more exposure and risk of getting caught but because Ronnie and Reggie were his and he wanted as much personal time with them as possible. This guy or guys would just be a distraction. He couldn't do his job but even more than that he wouldn't have their sole attention and that wasn't fair now was it. They were with those people right now while he was locked away hours away. Were they really ashamed of him? Was he being hidden here on purpose? Would they even tell him if he was?

“You keep gripping that glass like that and it's gonna shatter. I don't think you'd want to cut your hand open like that,” Charlie cuts through his thoughts and suddenly Eggsy's eyes zone in on his own palm, the small scar in the center.

_“We just want to make sure you're safe, lad, because it seems as if you're being thrown into an extremely dangerous situation with no preparation whatsoever,” Merlin’s hand settles in his hair and he begins to run his fingers through the soft curls on the top of his head. He unconsciously leans into the touch as Merlin continues, “We've seen their insanity up close and personal, we know what they're like and we just hate the thought of you getting hurt by them.” ___

__Eggsy suddenly flinches at the memory and drops his glass, causing it to clink against the table harshly. Merlin had been right. He was trapped and he was going to get hurt._ _

__“Excuse me,” Eggsy says as he stands, “I think I'm gonna take a walk.”_ _

__He flinches at the cold air that assaults him the moment he opens the door but he forces himself out anyways. He needed to get away for a bit. Away from Charlie, the Cafe, Frankie Fraser, and everything Kray. He needed to clear his mind and refocus himself on the mission. Although he'd never really been focused on the mission in the first place, now had he. Since he'd met Ron for the first time his mind had been clouded by Kray and it still was._ _

__How had he lost sight of the mission so fast and so easily? Was he truly that terrible of an agent? No, he had earned the title of Excalibur for a reason and he would stand to that. He could pull himself back together. He had to pull himself together._ _

__But he'd never truly been as happy as he was with Ronnie and Reggie. They accepted every part of him, even the filthy sides. They didn't care about his experience as a rent boy and they openly embraced the violence side of him that not even he knew he had. He'd always figured that all the abuse he'd taken from Dean would affect him eventually. He'd always prayed it wouldn't be in this way._ _

__He walks up to the cafe and stares at the door for a long while. It isn't until he sees Mama Manti slowly approaching him that he turns around and jogs all the way back to the house._ _

__He practically slams through the front door and walks inside to find Charlie on the phone, “Oh wait, here he is,” Charlie says and holds the phone out, “It's the twins.” Eggsy hesitates for a moment before grabbing the phone and lifting it to his ear, still breathing heavily._ _

__“Hey there, Teddy Bear,” Ronnie says, smile evident in his voice._ _

__“Are you okay?” Reggie asks after Eggsy doesn't respond for a moment._ _

__Eggsy closes his eyes and he can feel something in him snap, something that didn't need to, “I am now.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets enough feedback I might go ahead and post the next chapter tonight. It's where the real drama starts to unfold and I'm excited so see y'alls reactions!!! Please leave a like and a comment! Tell me your favorite part and what you're looking forward to!


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finishes up his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been half written for about 3 months now and I'm SO EXCITED that we've finally made it to this point in the fic. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, I hope you enjoy!

Teddy visits Frankie everyday for the next week. A few times he brings pie but he mostly shows up empty handed. He takes Charlie's advice and doesn't lay a hand on the man but Frankie's not giving much up and Eggsy's getting quite impatient.

“I get it, okay? Ever since Richardson got twenty-five in prison your whole life has been a little wonky,” Eggsy says, on his fifth visit, “You're struggling without clear leadership. It's obvious,” Frankie scowls at him but Eggsy just keeps going, “So, don't you think that it'd be a good time to give up? Ta take the straight and narrow and enjoy the rest of ya life? If ya just tell me what the rest of the gang has been up to and why the hell yar still going after tha Krays then I can set you down that path,” He bargains. 

Frankie's scowl grows, “I ain't tellin you shit. Aight?”

Eggsy sighs and rubs his temples, “I really like you, Frank. I felt like we could really understand each other but you're really, really messin with those vibes.”

“You don't mean shit to me!” Frank hisses. He'd gone a lot more violent the last two meetings. He didn't like that Eggsy wasn't scared of him or that Eggsy wouldn't lay a hand on him. He was being deprived of any satisfaction and that was the only thing that had kept Eggsy from beating the living shit out of him yet. He refused to give him what he wanted.

“Of course you don't!” Eggsy exclaims with a burst of laughter, “You were trying to threaten my partners by threatening my life. I'm just a ploy in your failed little game. But here's the thing, I'm the master of your life. Your _whole _future rests in the palm of my hand and I _really _want to let it be a decent one but you're making this hard,” He rubs a hand down the side of his face, laughing again, “Just tell me who you were really taking pictures for and what their intentions are and then I can let ya go lick ya wounds in peace. Throw in some info about what’s left of the Richardson’s Gang is up to and hell, I might even kiss ya!”____

_____ _

_____ _

Frankie just stares at him, jaw tense from how hard he's gritting his teeth. They stare at each other for a long moment, the tension in the air thick enough to be suffocating.

The truth is, Eggsy really does want to give Frankie a better future. He's the most interesting thing on this side of London and he's the only thing keeping Eggsy from dying of boredom while he's stuck here. Plus, he'd make a mighty fine Kingsman agent if he really tried for it. Eggsy'd like to let someone else handle the torture cases for once.

After the silence is left unbroken for over ten minutes, Eggsy brushes off his coat and moves towards the door, “You want pie tomorrow?” He asks, glancing back at Frankie, who refuses to acknowledge him, “I hear they're putting cinnamon on the apple now so I'll bring you some tomorrow. Maybe you'll be more willing to talk then,” Eggsy says and starts to close the door.

“How can you say that you control my life and my future when you don't even control your own?” Frankie says just as the door is about to click shut. Eggsy pauses but doesn't open the door anymore, “Because let's face it, you'll drop everything to do what the Krays ask of you and you know it. You should find your own free will before you offer me mine.”

Eggsy stays frozen with his hand on the door for a long moment before taking a deep breath and closing it behind him, “Now, if that ain't the truth,” He whispers as he lets go of the door handle and steps away.

There's a click further up the hallway and Eggsy looks up to find Charlie stepping out of the first door, where they'd put the hidden officer. The front of his shirt is splattered with blood and his knuckles are noticeably swollen.

“You finished early!” He exclaims, panting slightly as he closes the door behind him and slides the lock over before leaning against it, “Any luck today?”

Eggsy shakes his head as he walks forward, “Nothing. I'm running out of time too.”

Charlie nods with a hum as he pushes himself off the door and they walk side by side to the stairs, “I'd call the twins tonight and ask them what they suggest we do. Maybe they'll be ready for you to go back.”

God, Eggsy hopes so. He's slowly being overwhelmed by what he hopes isn't separation anxiety even though he knows it probably is. It'd been almost been two weeks and neither Ron or Reggie had said anything about him coming back yet. It was slowly tearing him apart.

“Yeah,” Is all he says in response as he lets Charlie take the stairs first. 

Once they're in the giant cooler Charlie opens one of the boxes and fishes out a new shirt. Eggsy just waits patiently, forehead pressed against the ice on the walls, and imagines being in the twin’s arms again. He just wants to go home.

He follows Charlie out the steel doors and they grab the pies that Mama Manti left on the counter, still hot from the oven. Charlie makes small talk as they make their way back to the house but Eggsy's head just isn't in it. He just wants to go call his boys and beg them to bring him home. Cause at this point begging didn't sound that bad.

“I'm going to feed the chickens,” Charlie says as they walk up the driveway, snapping Eggsy out of his head only to realize they were already back at the house.

“Oh, uh, yeah, okay,” He says and shakes his head to clear it as he walks up the stairs, “I think I'm gonna make that phone call.”

Charlie waves at him as he moves to the side of the building and Eggsy closes the door behind him gently. He moves to the kitchen and grabs the phone off the wall. He suddenly realizes that this is the first time he's been with alone with a phone is months. He could call Arthur, get someone to bring him to his real home. He had enough to lock the Krays up. He could end the mission.

He could go home.

He types the number in unconsciously, knowing it by memory, and takes a few deep breaths as he waits for the line to connect. He pulls himself on top of the counter and pushes his head against the cabinet. His eyes flutter close as he listens to the dial tones on the end of the line.

There's finally a click and he smiles, “Teddy, is that you?” 

“Yeah, it's me. Just wanted to know how you were holding down the fort?” He jokes, pulling his knees up so that he's sat completely on the counter.

“We're managing,” Reggie replies and Eggsy can hear the smile in his voice, “Our guests arrived earlier in the week so we've been rather busy getting them settled and catching up. How's it down there with Charlie?”

Eggsy groans and begins to pick at his sock, “I'm bored out of my mind, darling. I'm getting absolutely nowhere with Frankie and it's starting to really tick my nerves. I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be threatening, but he doesn't give a single shit about anything. He won't tell me about the pictures or the Richardsons, but he has a good ol time talking about what shit yous is,” He groans again and closes his eyes as he lets his head thump against the counter, “I don't know how to make him talk and I just wanna come home. If only I could ju-”

“Kill him,” Reggie cuts him off and Eggsy's train of thought screeches to a stop.

“What?” He asks, blinking his eyes open.

“Just kill him. He's not a top priority right now and Ronnie is starting to go crazy without you here. It's about time you came back home.”

It takes a moment for Eggsy to get his thoughts back on track and when he does he absolutely grins, “Just Ronnie missing me?” He asks, cocking his head flirtatiously even though Reggie is miles away.

“I guess I'm starting to feel your absence too,” Reggie says, grin clear in his voice and Eggsy's heart flutters, “It's a lot quieter here without you, not as interesting either,” He hums, “Everything's a lot more boring without you,” He admits and Eggsy lets out a bark of pleased laughter, “And that right there is why. You find the humor in everything, you fucking mad man. You make life more interesting and I guess I didn't realize that until you were suddenly miles away.”

Eggsy finds himself blushing as he tries to come up with an answer to that. Reggie was a lot more withholding of compliments than Ronnie so to get so many at once flustered Eggsy more than he was prepared for. It made him ache to be back at home.

“Okay, just let me tie up a few loose ends and then I should be ready,” He says and the giddiness that fills him at the thought of being back with them overflows into excited giggles that slip past his lips without permission.

“I'll send a car tomorrow afternoon,” Reggie says and Eggsy bounces his legs happily.

“Okay,” He whispers and bites his lips as excitement courses through his body.

“Okay,” Reggie whispers back and Eggsy giggles again. There's a moment of silence before someone yells something in the background and Reggie sighs, “I gotta go, Teddybear. Go ahead and pack your stuff and get a good night's rest so that you can get everything done tomorrow and get back to us as soon as possible.”

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” He says, slowly sliding off the counter.

“Goodbye, love you,” Reggie replies and then the lines goes dead. Eggsy stills, phone still against his ear, as he registers what Reggie had said. Sure, he said he'd loved them several times but they'd never said it back. He hadn't expected them to.

His excitement spikes.

Eggsy practically slams the phone back onto the wall before jumping in place a few times with excited laughter.

“What'd I miss?!” Charlie exclaims as he walks into the kitchen, a pile of feathers in his arms.

“I'm going home,” Eggsy yells as he runs to his bedroom, yanking his suitcase out of the closet and starting to throw all of his belongings back into it.

“I assume that was one of the twins on the phone?” Charlie asks as he walks into the room and leans against the doorway. Eggsy glances up at him and a surge of guilt runs through him at the sad look on the man's face.

“Yeah,” He says, slowly stopping in his movements and sitting back on his legs, “They told me to just get rid of Frankie. He's not giving anything and they don't want him running around anymore, I'm sure.”

Charlie winces slightly and rubs the back of his neck, “How about I do that part. I wouldn't want that on your conscious.”

Eggsy smiles slightly, still marveling how much this man could care after everything that he did on a daily basis, “I've got it Charlie. You'll have enough on your plate after I'm gone, I'll take care of Mr. Fraser for you.”

Charlie sends him a tense smile and a nod of his head before turning around and leaving without another word. Eggsy stares at where he'd been for another moment before he starts packing once more, leaving everything unfolded and just praying it'd fit.

He doesn't sleep much that night but when it does finally take over it's with a genuine smile on his face. He’s going home.

***

The next morning he's awake and out the door before the sun has even come all the way up. Reggie hadn't given him a specific time for pickup, just said the afternoon, so he was going to get this all over with as fast as he could. It was better to have spare time than to keep the driver waiting.

As he walks towards the cafe he feels a sense of guilt. The “thing” he wanted to hurry up and get over with was taking a man's life. Sure, Frankie wasn't a good person but he was still a person, someone who had a conscious of their own. Maybe he should just let Charlie deal with him. That would leave his mind in a much better state in the end.

But Reggie had told him to do it, and, God, was he bad at going against orders.

By the time he enters the cafe, surprised and somehow unsurprised at the same time that it's unlocked, he's entered a blank mindspace. He just had to think of all the other people he'd tortured, he hadn't gotten here by chance. He had the training and now it was time to use it. Frankie was just another body.

“I'll take your jacket,” Mama Manti says as he enters the kitchen and he flinches slightly, having not seen her until she'd moved, “You never bring a change of clothes and the morning crowd will be here by the time you're finished. You'll need a way to cover yourself,” She sends him a knowing look and the smile that slips onto his face is probably a sight to behold. The uneasiness that flashes in her eyes is only proof of it.

“Well aren't you smart,” He laughs as he slides off his jacket and hands it to her. He sends her one last grin before grabbing a slice of pie from the counter and walking into the cooler.

He hums as he moves the boxes and opens the latch to access the staircase. He switches on the lights as he walk down the hallways, something stirring within him at the ominous pops they make. He stares at the metal pipe he’d used everyday for the past two weeks for a moment before continuing on without it. Today wasn't the day for theatrics.

He gets to Frankie's door soon enough and uses one hand to unlock it and then his hip to prop it open, his other hand preoccupied with the pie. He uses his hip to bump it closed and doesn't stop when it stays open just a crack. He didn't plan on being here long anyways.

He moves to stand in front of where the man is tied in his chair, slumped forward and looking unconscious. He kicks one of the front legs of the chair and takes a slow bite of pie as he waits for the man to slowly come to. It takes longer than it has over the past two weeks and Eggsy can tell that even if he didn't kill the man he didn't have much time left anyways. And boy if that didn't give him an idea that he knew he couldn’t follow through with.

When Frankie's eyes finally meet his they're resigned, “So today's the day?” He asks, throat raspy, though it's more of a rhetorical question.. Eggsy just stares at him for a moment before taking another bite of pie.

“Seems so,” He shrugs and slowly walks closer. He scoops up a large chunk of pie onto his fork and holds it out to Frankie, "Brought ya pie."

Frankie just stares at it for a moment, eyes glazing over before he leans the rest of the way to close his mouth around the treat. They follow the same pattern for a while, Eggsy scooping up pie and Frankie struggling to chew it, until the plate is empty.

He sits the plate on the floor by Frankie's feet and just watches him for a moment, "So," He pauses, cocking his head sideways, "How do you wanna do this?"

The other man lets his head fall back, lolling in a way that makes him look like he's already dead, and lets his eyes fall closed. He shrugs weakly, "Doesn't matter to me, the outcome is the same no matter what."

Eggsy cocks his eyebrow and leans forward to run his hands across the front of his captive's legs, "And yet there's so many different way to experience it."

Frankie lets his eyes open then and he gives Eggsy a dead eyes stare, "I know that you're just _dying _to be home with your boys, so why don't we make this quick. Anyway will do."__

__Eggsy nods slowly and stands, looking at the tools before him, "As you wish," He practically whispers. He runs his hands over each of them, admiring the way the sharp items catch on his skin while the blunt ones leave more of a dragging sensation._ _

__It doesn't take long to make his decision, though, and soon enough he's reaching into his pocket to find the familiar feeling metal. These babies hadn't failed him yet._ _

__"The Krays would be proud of both of us, ya know," Eggsy whispers and he waits for Frankie to look at him before he leans back to land the fatal blow right to Frankie's temple._ _

__Frankie's head snaps sideways and Eggsy takes a quick step back when blood instantly starts pouring out of the point of contact. He reaches forward to put a finger on the man's neck, checking for a pulse and was almost surprised at the complete lack of one. So maybe he'd swung a little harder than he'd meant to, but the job was done._ _

__He just stares for a moment before he rears back and punches him again, listening for the crack of bone that he surely knows will come. Blood splatters across his shirt as his knuckles brush through it but he just grits his teeth and punches again, harder than the last two._ _

__There's a resounding crunch and part of the skull caves in. Eggsy stops, letting the numbness push down any real thoughts or feelings about what he's done._ _

__He steps back and simply stares for a moment, looking down at the man he'd been visiting almost everyday for the past two weeks. He watches the blood pour out of the fist shaped hole in his skull, down his neck until it drips onto the floor, creating a pool of liquid crimson. He had known he’d have to do this eventually of course, but seeing it really come to life leaves a numbness in his body._ _

__"I'm sorry it came to this," He says quietly and slides his brass knuckles back into his pocket, ignoring the blood stains they leave behind._ _

__He steps back slowly and with one last glance, he walks towards the door. He leaves it open again, signifying to Charlie that he was done with his task and makes his way to the stairs._ _

__The frozen air of the cooler feels like a slap to the face and he has to pause and blink a few times before he can keep going. He walks across the icy floor, careful not to slip, and pulls the emergency release to open the cooler from the inside._ _

__Mama Manti is waiting for him as he steps out, sitting on a stool perpendicular to the door. She looks up slowly when he walks in and sighs._ _

__"Go wash your face," Is all she says and turns back to where she's begun to knead the dough for the pies._ _

__He simply nods and moves towards the bathroom in the back. Once he steps in he pauses. For a second he doesn't even recognize the man in the mirror, doesn't even know he's looking at himself. This man looks insane with blood splattered across his face and chest, hair an absolute wreck, and a light in his eyes that would make even the strongest man uneasy. He doesn't look like Eggsy Unwin anymore. The kid who couldn't shoot a dog and would lay his life for the people around him was nowhere to be seen._ _

__He hasn't been that kid in a while._ _

__"Teddy?" A voice comes from outside the bathroom door and there's a hesitant knock on the wood, "Mama Manti said you'd already been down this morning," He says and Eggsy quickly splashes his face with water, hoping to wipe away some of the blood, before opening the door. Charlie freezes when he sees him, taking in all of the different blood stains on the man's clothes and body and then lets out a sigh, "The deed is done, I assume?"_ _

__Eggsy nods once and musters a small smile, "Told ya I'd take care of it for ya."_ _

__Charlie just stares at him for a moment before stepping back and gesturing to the kitchen exit, "Well, it's our last day together, we might as well enjoy some pie."_ _

__Eggsy lets out a bark of laughter at that and walks into the main kitchen area to grab his jacket. He wipes his face off with a towel and then grabs a fresh one to shove in his pocket, folding it down to hide the blood stains from his brass knuckles._ _

__Mama Manti inspects him before he steps out, running her hand across his face and over his shoulders. She pauses with her hand cupping his cheek and smiles up at him, "You have been a pleasure to have around. You have a bright future in this line of business," She says and then pats his cheek once before pulling away, "Tell the boys that I say hello and I'm looking forward to their next visit. Make sure you come with them."_ _

__With that she goes back to her pies and Eggsy just smiles softly before walking out of the kitchen exit. There's a small crowd of locals scattered around the various tables and they send their greetings to him as he walks by, having grown accustomed to having him around the past two weeks. He smiles along with them and says his good mornings as he and Charlie sit in a booth._ _

__Charlie already has two slices of pie and he slides Eggsy's across the table for him. The silence between them as they eat is comfortable and Eggsy finds himself realizing that he would miss this._ _

__"You're a good man, Charlie," Eggsy speaks up once his pie is mostly gone and Charlie is leaning back with his hands on his belly and his eyes closed._ _

__Charlie cracks open one eyes and peers over at him, "Your definition of 'good' is a weird one but I appreciate the sentiment," He says and a small smile settles on his lips, "You're a batshit crazy one."_ _

__Eggsy's grin hurts his face as he snorts and takes the last bite of his pie, "Why, thank you. Your words are so kind," He laughs and copies Charlie's position, "But seriously. You've cared more about my mental stability than anyone I've met in the past few years. You've kept me company and left me with wisdom I'll never forget."_ _

__Charlie blushes softly and grumbles to himself before speaking out, "Look, kid," He pauses again before leaning forward, "I just, I think you're a good lad and well… I think you've made some bad choice somewhere along the way and now you're stuck with my little brothers and I don’t know,” He trails off and Eggsy’s eyebrows knit together, “I just want to to keep what innocence you have left, is all.”_ _

__Eggsy leans forwards as well and takes Charlie’s hand gently, “I appreciate that, but I promise you that there is nothing left to save,” He sends Charlie what he hopes is a reassuring smile and gets a sad one in return, “Now then, let’s lighten up! I’m only here for a few more hours and I’d like to have some fun!” He exclaims._ _

__Charlie mutters to himself some more but eventually the mood lightens. After a little while longer they make their way back to the house, taking longer than usual as Eggsy pays special attention to the little details around him. They talk as they walk, just making idle chatter to fill the time. Eggsy has too much pent up excitement to be good company at the moment._ _

__Once they make it to the house they part ways, waiting until he’s actually leaving to say goodbye. Charlie disappears into his room and Eggsy walks around the grounds, filing each room and building in his memory._ _

__He’s in the chicken coop, laying in the hay with his favorite hen, when he hears Charlie call for him followed by the obnoxious honk of a horn. He’s on his feet faster than he knew he could go, throwing apologies back at the chickens as he tries not to step on them in his haste to get outside._ _

__“There you are!” Charlie exclaims once he gets through the door and jogs over to the driveway where his driver from two weeks ago is standing beside the vehicle with the eldest Kray, “I thought you was gonna have to stay for a little longer,” Eggsy chuckles softly and Charlie claps a hand on his shoulder, “Your bags are already in the back and I doubt checked your room for ya,” He says and Eggsy sends him a fond smile._ _

__“Ya didn’t have to do that ya know,” He says and leans against Charlie’s hand gently._ _

__“It’s the least I could do. Gave you less to worry about,” Charlie shrugs and Eggsy bounces on the tips of his toes, causing the older man to laugh, although there’s not as much mirth as there would’ve usually been, “Alright, kiddo, get outta here. You’ve been here long enough and I know there are two other Krays who need you much more than I do,” He pulls open Eggsy’s door and the shorter man smiles at him one last time._ _

__“You’re a good man, Charlie,” Eggsy repeats as he moves to the door, the driver already having found his seat, “I’ll come visit again, I promise,” He says as he sits down and closes the door behind him._ _

__Charlie waves at him as they pull away and Eggsy waves back enthusiastically. It’s not until the little house is nothing but a dot on the horizon that Eggsy turns away from the window and notices the blanket that Ronnie had left him with on the way up. He wraps it around himself happily and settles down in the back seat with a satisfied hum._ _

__He was finally going home._ _

__***_ _

__Somehow, someway, he falls asleep on the ride home, wrapped snugly in his blanket. He wakes up confused and just a little hungry. It takes him a moment to notice that they’re on the same road of Reggie’s apartment and that’s when the excitement hits him._ _

__He sits up quickly and the driver glances at him in the rear-view mirror, “We’ll be at our destination in approximately two minutes. Did you have a good rest?” He asks with a small, amused smile on his face._ _

__Eggsy returns it with a grin of his own and begins to fiddle with his hair until it has a semblance of respectability, “It was quite satisfying,” He says and yet he still finds himself muffling a yawn not a moment later, “Although I may need a longer one,” He admits._ _

__The driver doesn’t respond but it’s only a moment later that they’re pulling up to Reggie’s apartment and before Eggsy knows it he’s standing on the sidewalk with his bag in one hand and the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, “Thank you, sir,” He says to the driver and when the man nods he turns to enter the building._ _

__Excitement courses through his body and he swears that if he doesn’t see either Kray in the next five seconds he’s going to die. Which is why when he unlocks the door and enters the apartment it is, of course, empty._ _

__“Are you fucking serious?” He groans and drops his bags by the door. He moves through the house quietly, checking each room just to make sure he’s truly alone._ _

__Eggsy pauses when he reaches the guest room, finding the door slightly ajar instead of closed as it usually was. He peeks inside to see the bed neatly made even though it was obvious it had been slept in and a pair of shoes pushed against the foot of the bed. He steps back and closes the door after only a moment, barely surveying the room, and makes his way to his, Ronnie, and Reggie’s room instead._ _

__Opening the door slowly, his knees almost buckle when the familiar smell of what he can now only describe as home hits him. Their room, the bathroom especially, had always been the best smelling part of their apartment and after being gone for so long, he can feel tears beginning to well in his eyes._ _

__“Home,” He mutters to himself as he runs forward and flings himself onto the bed. He buries his face into the pillows, taking in the scent of Ron’s shampoo and Reggie’s after shave. His chest feels like it’s going to explode and he literally aches to see his boys again._ _

__His body makes a decision for him though and soon enough he’s relaxing into the familiar sheets and allowing his eyes to fall shut. He knows he won’t fully fall asleep but maybe he can just doze until they’re back. That’ll make reunion sex all the better._ _

__***_ _

__He’s in the middle of a weird dream about pugs becoming the new humans when he hears a key in the front door and the sound of people entering the apartment. His first instinct is to jump up and run but when he tries to lean up his head absolutely spins and he’s reminded that he’s only eaten two slices of pie today. Thus, he decides to stay in bed and wait for his men to find him._ _

__He’s practically wiggling with excitement when the front door opens and he turns onto his side so he can stare at the bed room door. A light flicks on, shining under the crack in the door and Eggsy can feel yet another rush of excitement flood through him, the thrill of hiding and the anticipation of being found mixing in his chest._ _

__“That’s bullshit and you know it,” He hears Ron say, his voice getting louder as he moves._ _

__Someone answers but their voice is muffled by the bedroom door and the pounding in Eggsy’s ears. He grins when he sees the shadow of feet under the door and he sits up slightly._ _

__“Load of bullshit, that is,” Ron mutters as he opens the door and Eggsy has to muffle his laughter, “Responsibility my a-” He goes to continue but freezes when he looks up and makes eye contact with Eggsy._ _

__“Long time no see,” Eggsy say, a giant grin forming on his face as he giggles softly, “Did you miss m-” He starts to ask but the question is answered when he’s tackled onto the bed by the older man._ _

__His manic laughter is silenced by Ron’s lips and he can feel rough hands running all over his body, as if relearning their territory. He goes completely still in Ronnie’s hold and lets the man maneuver him however he wants._ _

__“You’re back,” Ronnie gasps against his lips before moving down to press desperate kisses to his neck, “You’re really back.”_ _

__“Yeah, Ye- Ah! I- I am,” Eggsy chokes out as Ronnie begins to suck harsh marks onto his neck and he squirms against him, “I’m back, I’m back, I’m back,” He repeats and then lets out another string of giggles._ _

__“Missed you, Teddy. Missed you so fucking much,” Ron mutters as he continues his kissing trails. Marking up every trace of exposed skin he can find, “Been too long, far too long.”_ _

__“It’s been two weeks, Ron,” Eggsy giggles and pulls back to just look at the man above him. He reaches up to caress Ronnie’s cheek gently and blushes when Ronnie turns to kiss his palm, “I missed you too,” He whispers and tucks his head into Ronnie’s neck, “Don’t wanna leave again,” He grumples._ _

__Ronnie sits them up and pulls Eggsy into his lap, nuzzling him gently, “You’re stuck with us now,” He reassures the younger man and then pauses, “I can’t fucking stand Reggie when you’re gone,” He admits and Eggsy lets out a burst of laughter, letting his head loll backwards._ _

__He’s just about to respond when a voice cuts him off, “Ronnie, get your ass in here!” Reggie yells from somewhere in the apartment._ _

__There’s a moment of silence and Eggsy is just about to move off of Ronnie so they can go find the other twin when suddenly he’s being lifted over Ronnie’s shoulder, “What the fuck are you doing?” He practically shrieks, a burst of laughter escapes his lips as he’s swung around as they walk to find Reggie, “Ronnie!” He exclaims and shrieks again when Ronnie’s only response is to bounce him on his shoulder playfully._ _

__“I’ve got a present!” Ronnie exclaims as they enter what Eggsy can only assume is the living room from his upside down position._ _

__“What in the world i-” Reggie begins but then stops with a gasp, “Teddybear!”_ _

__Eggsy wants to respond but then he’s being unceremoniously dropped into Reggie’s lap and after that his lips are a little preoccupied. He giggles into the kiss, gripping the sides of Reggie’s face, and shifts himself until he’s comfortably straddling Reggie’s hips. He can feel Ronnie wrap an around around his waist from behind and he leans back playfully, leaving Reggie to press kisses all over his face._ _

__“You’re home!” Reggie exclaims and wraps his arms around Eggsy tightly. Eggsy hums contentedly and lets his head rest in the curve of Reggie’s neck, just content to sit for a while and relax. When Ronnie begins to run a hand gently through his hair he just about melts and decides that maybe he could fall asleep right then and there._ _

__“How y’ ben,” He asks, slurring his words a little as his body goes limp between them. The exhaustion of his day and the complete trust he has in these two men let the claws of sleep take hold of him and he has to fight to stay awake._ _

__Reggie laughs quietly and presses a small kiss to his forehead, “Well, as you know, we’ve had two very important guests to take care of while you were away. We’ve told them quite a bit about you and I’m sure they’re very excited to finally meet you,” He caresses Eggsy’s chin gently as he lifts it up, “Why don’t you say hi.”_ _

__“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” A familiar voice says and Eggsy feels his heart practically stop in his chest._ _

__He jerks his head sideways and comes face to face with Merlin and Harry Hart._ _

__Shit._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it! I've written quite a bit for the next chapter but i got that job I wanted and it's turning out to be full time so I don't have a lot of time to update. I'll try to keep doing it every Sunday though. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you're looking forward to! I'm an absolute slut for comments! I hope everyone has a good week!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please, please, please leave a comment. I've worked really hard on this one and I wanna know your opinions. Where do you think this is gonna go? Where do you want it to go? Do you have any suggestions? Tell me your thoughts and opinions. Thank you!


End file.
